Gossip Girl: The Next Generation
by AskEliz
Summary: Gossip Girl never went away. She kept tormenting each generation. This new generation won't be the exception. The only thing special about this one is that its the children of the original Gossip Girl Crew. Twists, Drama, Hurt, Destruction, Happiness. Meet the Upper East Side's Gossip Girl's The Next Generation! Rating is subject to change. Enjoy!
1. Many Years After: Prologue

Gossip Girl: The Next Generation (Explanations for now)

 **Author's note: This is just the Preface, or history of each character's lives with their children. This can be changed or altered during the story if it needs to be so.**

 **Reminders: Some characters are not mine. They are rightfully owned by their franchise (Gossip Girl) and the game (Gossip Girl: Party). Some of the settings that might take place in the story are not mine. Credit to the show Gossip girl and the game Gossip Girl Party. **

**This is just an idea that has risen from my mind. It's also a way for me to let my imagination loose with combining Gossip Girl and the game, converting it into a story. I hope everyone enjoys the story!**

 _The Introduction to the Beginning_

GG: Welcome to The Next Generation! Where each generation has their own Gossip Girl and the main characters! What's so special about this generation you might say? Well, this generation has the children of the original Gossip Girl Crew! You guessed it. Along with new characters of course. Who said it was only going to be Blair and Chuck's, Serena and Dan's, Eric and Jenny's, Vanessa's and Nate's children?

A little update on their lives. Dan and Serena are happily married and had twin girls Jennah and Elizaveta. They are now attending their third year of high school at Constance. Serena' fashion business is thriving while Dan's a known chief editor and CEO with his own magazine "The Speculator" and business partner with Nate. He is also an award winning, well known, author and is working on opening his own publishing company, "Humphrey's Inc."

Blair and Chuck are also thriving happily in their marriage and personal life. They are proud parents of Henry, who is now attending his last year of school in St. Jude's, Marlene who is on her first year of Manhattan's best secluded private middle school called Hamilton which is also linked to Constance, Daisy who is on her third year of Constance and also known besty of Jennah, and there's baby Grace, who is only 1 year old. Blair is the proud owner of W&J's clothing line, partnering with Jenny, which is thriving worldwide, with opening many stores. Chuck being Chuck, is surprisingly taking many businesses and thriving. He's a Real Estate Mogul like his father, but he also has opened many clubs that are more in the family scene, The FUN n Family, which has been successful worldwide, opening its latest place in Paris. He's also the proud owner and partner in Nate's New York Spectacle.

As for Vanessa, she married a man named James. He's a terrific man who is a proud owner of a construction company, which also made Blair's beautiful home in the outskirts of New York. At the moment, she only has Evan, who is attending his last year of high school at Constance.

Nate has remarried a woman named Majida. Majida is a middle class social worker who met Nate awhile back at a party of their mutual friends. Sparks flied you could say. Each have been married and divorced before. Majida's daughter, Maritza, will be joining them shortly, that is, before the beginning of her 3rd year in high school. Nate's son, Ronald, is starting his last year at St. Jude's.

Jenny and Eric are happy being married and are expecting! They already have Harold, who is attending St. Jude's for his last year. In addition, they have twin boys, Larry and Avery, who are attending St. Jude's for their first year of high school. Jenny, proud 2nd owner of W&J's, is thriving in the fashion world. Eric thrives in the family's business with the talent agency, which is pretty well known around and very hard to get into.

Oh, you wanted more information? Backgrounds? More Characters? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. GG doesn't give information out easily, that is, unless to humiliate you and make your life very miserable. Plus, this isn't the main cast. There's more coming. You just have to bear with the prologue, who will be the main characters, and whose lives I shall destroy and make hell. But not forever.

-xoxo Gossip Girl (GG)

 **If anyone has suggestions, questions, advice, corrections, or ways to improve the concept of the story, please don't hesitate to either comment or PM me!**

 **ANY COMMENT IS HELPFUL!**

 **-AskEliz**

 _ **UPDATE AS OF JANUARY 7TH 2017: I apologize for making Eric straight and married with Jenny, but truth is, Eric is still very much gay. I promise the chapter revolving their situation will be added and I will update it on the prologue for those who don't believe that characters should be made straight. The description before reading the story states that this story's rating is subject to change, which pretty much means it will change. It can be a dramatic or slight change. All I can say is, this story won't be the normal happy ending type of story. I apologize to those who I have offended with marrying Eric with Jenny. But don't you think it's a little weird for Eric to be married with Jenny in the first place? On the show, Eric and Jenny never saw each other as romantic partners, but as friends. This prologue was made to show to never judge a book by its cover. Maybe I wrote the prologue very badly in the first place and it would be my fault for that. Who knows. All I can Answer at this moment is that Eric is very much gay. How? Just bear with me. I will update as soon as the chapter is up. Thank you very much for those who have left comments about the story. Suggestions and criticism are open!**_


	2. The Beginning and Starting Over: Part 1

_Gossip Girl: The Next Generation_

 **Just a quick disclaimer/reminder, _some characters don't belong to me (the same will go to some settings in the story for the future!). They belong to GOSSIP GIRL and the game GOSSIP GIRL: PARTY!_ **

_Back to the regularly scheduled reading!_

 **Narrator POV**

A young girl is walking around JFK, wondering where to find her mother, who promised to show up when she landed in New York.

Around the same time, Elizaveta Humphrey – Van Der Woodsen, is making her grand entrance to New York once again. With her brown eyes, she tries to scan around the airport, reminding herself as to why she loved and cherished New York so much. She starts to walk as she feels someone bumping to her. The girl bumps to her and lands on her butt.

The girl looks up at Elizaveta with an apologetic look, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you!"

Elizaveta helps the young brunette girl to her feet and analyzes the girl. She smiles and replies

"No problem! It was totally my fault for not paying attention. By the way, I'm Elizaveta."

She extends her hand to the young brunette looking girl, who shakes her hand. She smiles and answers.

"I'm Maritza. It was actually my fault. You see, I was going to meet my mother here. But, I don't see her anywhere and – "

A phone call interrupts the conversation. Maritza answers her phone and as the conversation progressed, her face turned sour.

"Mom, I don't know New York well. Will I see you at home? Okay. I'll try my best to look around. No mom. Please don't send anyone over. I will figure this out. Love you. See ya soon. Bye."

Maritza hangs up and looks worried and dejected. Elizaveta smiles and feels tempted to ask the girl to accompany her on the limo, since she thinks that this girl is most likely new to New York. Plus, she didn't want to feel alone on the ride or make it home yet. All Elizaveta wanted is to start over and maybe, just maybe, she could start over with Maritza.

"Are you new to New York Maritza?"

"Yes and No. I've been here a couple of times, but I've stopped visiting since I was 10. After that, I would only speak to my mother over the phone. I felt that I would invade her space with her new husband. That is, until now. I had to travel because my dad just got married to someone else and I felt like I was invading their privacy. So I decided for once and for all to live with my mom."

Elizaveta smiles and nods, understanding her situation. Here at the Upper East Side of New York, many rich, well known families are either dysfunctional, separated, or remarried. The only problem is that her family is neither because her parents are still married to this day.

"How about I give you a ride to wherever you need to be?"

"Oh my god, really?"

Maritza smiles and nods happily. Both girls start walking and chatting about their past lives, getting to know each other. What both don't know is that this is the beginning of a brand new story. A story where Elizaveta might have found her newfound confidant and best friend.

* * *

 **At the other side of New York…**

There is a party going on over Daisy Bass – Waldorf's house. Her party is being raved and rated as spectacular and probably the best of history by everyone in Constance and St. Jude's. Three young gentleman make a royal entrance to the party. Daisy spots them and walks up to them, welcoming them to the party.

"Boys, welcome to the party. The party that will most likely top off my mother's parties in her past high school years!"

Daisy smiles brightly and widely. The three young men analyze and look around as girls whisper and squeal at their sight.

These three young men are known for their royalty status at school.

Izaac, Alex, and Marc.

Izaac nods, Alex thanks her, and Marc compliments her party style. Daisy feels accomplished.

"Well, the alcoholic drinks are over at that table, and I shall let you guys have fun!"

Daisy walks away as Izaac, Marc, and Alex analyze the place. Izaac and Alex don't look that impressed as Marc.

"Well, looks like this party is hot and heavy. Which girl to pick?"

"Well Izaac, I could recommend to double team the young blonde who might as well pass as a model."

Alex points out to the girl as she waves, smirking seductively. Marc smiles and looks over at the red haired girl sitting on the sofa as she waves and drinks her wine, not once taking her eyes off Marc.

All three men started chatting when cellphones began to beep and vibrate. Everyone takes out their cellphones, with Gossip Girl news:

"Guess whose back in town to rule New York again? Queen E, making her grand entrance at JFK airport. And it looks like she's not by herself, she's bringing a new friend to tag along. Has she found the replacement that can occupy J & D's place? Or has she lost her mind? Only time will tell.

-xoxo Gossip Girl"

People look at Daisy nervously. Her eyes are glued to her phone as she walks up to her room with her group of followers following her. People are murmuring, but not long after the mood goes back up and people start partying it up.

Izaac, Alex and Marc look at each other quietly. Izaac is the first to speak up.

"Damn. Elizaveta back after all that drama? She must have guts."

Alex and Marc nod quietly, not saying a word as they let the music consume their thoughts…

* * *

 **Back to the other side of New York…**

Elizaveta and Maritza Aviles chat and talk nonstop about their experiences and lives. Elizaveta looks out the window, wondering if she should apologize to Daisy for what had happened prior to her leave from New York. She looks at Maritza, who has a worried look. Elizaveta then asked,

"If you had to apologize to a friend, who is your twin sister's best friend, would you actually apologize for the mistakes?"

Maritza looks at her with seriousness.

"Of course. We have to remedy our mistakes in order to have a clean conscious. In addition to that, if we want to start with a clean slate, its best to star by apologizing to those you've hurt in the past."

Maritza smiles at Elizaveta. Elizaveta looks at her phone and calls her twin sister Jennah. She presses her number and calls her. Jennah picks up and answers.

"V? Oh my god! GG wasn't kidding when she said you're back to rule New York!"

Elizaveta listens at Jennah's chuckle and voice. She missed her and her family dearly, but she knew that if she had stayed longer, she'd hurt and even damage those who she cared about most.

"Of course I'm back. In a few days, school starts. Is Daisy with you? I'd like to pass by, that is, if she doesn't mind if I bring someone else with me."

Jennah sighs. Elizaveta starts feeling tense as Maritza looks at her with a confused yet worried glance and mouths to Elizaveta, "You okay?" Elizaveta nods when Jennah answers,

"Well, I supposed you can bring a plus one. Anyway, Daisy arranged this killer party everyone is raving about! The back to school bash! You should totally be fine bringing someone else along. The more, the merrier!"

Jennah's chirpy tone makes Elizaveta feel relieved and proceeds to answer.

"Perfect. I'll see you in a few. Okay Jen?"

"Of course! Can't wait Queen E!"

Elizaveta hangs up, smiling and looks up to Maritza.

"You don't mind if we take a detour right? I haven't seen these girls for ages and… well… I'm taking your advice and owning up to my mistakes. It's time to start from a clean sheet of paper with my life here in New York."

Maritza smiles and nods her head in understanding.

* * *

 **Back at the party...**

A young looking brunette haired girl is pacing back and forth in the hallway. Her features have a mix of her mother and father. While she inherited her mother's eyes and mouth, she inherited her father's face and body type. As for her attitude, she's a very dangerous mix of her mother and father's unlike her brother, who is very much opposite of hers. She looks up at her best friend, Jennah Humphrey – van der Woodsen. Her face says it all. She looks at her best friend's eyes, as if looking through her pitch brown colored mind. Jennah, who was dressed in a tight, short dress, looked right back at her, meeting her worried and angered face. Jennah decides to speak up.

"D, she's coming right this way. Apparently, she has company."

D, or much known as, Daisy Bass – Waldorf, clicks her tongue and looks pensive.

"What would she want with us anyway? She's the one who left us here! Stranded with the drama she very much created last year!"

Jennah gets close to Daisy and looks at her.

"She'll be coming over to apologize. Does your mom or my mom know about her coming to your party, oh let's say, uninvited?"

"No. Gossip Girl reported she was coming with an unknown. I just didn't know that she was coming right over to this place after a long trip. "

"True. I wonder why Elizaveta is even bothering to bring an unknown to the party. Like c'mon! Well, do you need anything before I go to find my mother?"

Daisy shakes her head no and Jennah proceeds to look for her mother. Daisy looks at Jenna's body disappearing among the group of people enjoying at the party and thinks to herself how both girls look like their mother, but reflecting how each have different attitudes. She starts to doze off through her mind when someone calls her name,

"Daisy!"

She turns around and smiles as she sees a 6'1 young looking blonde male smiling and waving. He walks through the crowd along with another male who might as well pass by as the younger version of Chuck Bass. Both embrace and hug Daisy and look at her. The young blonde with blue eyes proceeds to pick her up playfully as Daisy shrieks and laughs.

"Henry! Ronald! What a pleasant surprise!"

The young looking blonde male, or known as Ronald Archibald, puts her down to her feet, smiling while the young looking male, with pitch black sleek hair, looks at both of them with a smile on his face also.

"I can't believe you both made it! How was London?"

Both, with radiant smiles, look at each other then back to Daisy. Ronald Proceeds to answer when Jennah practically races and jumps over the young looking black haired male, screaming.

"Henry! You're back! I've missed you guys so much! Can't believe the whole gang is here today! Daisy, didn't you miss your brother?"

"Of course! As annoying as he is, I'll miss him like crazy. Can you believe Elizaveta is back in town guys?"

Ronald and Henry look at each other and at the girls back with surprise. Ronald looks at Daisy and had the uncomfortable feeling.

"You okay D? Please. Don't hide your emotions over the fact V's back."

Daisy shows a strained smile looking back at the group.

"Honestly? I miss the group being together. The guys and us 3 girls. Living life. Ronald, Henry, Jennah, Elizaveta, Izaac, Marc, Alex, and Leon. By the way, she's coming over with company."

Henry looks at both Jennah and Daisy. Henry looks doubtful and proceeds to hug his little sister.

"Look sis, we may be a year apart, but make note that I'll be on your side. No matter the circumstance or problem. We're not just friends. We're family. Family sticks together no matter our faults and mistakes."

Daisy looks at Henry with a blank face, not interrupting his mini speech.

"Hear Elizaveta. This goes for the both of you. If she's coming over to explain and apologize, then have your mind and ears open. Doesn't matter who the new company she's coming over with is. All it matters is to fix and repair damaged relationships. Got it?"

Both Jennah and Daisy nod as Henry hugs both at the same time. Ronald looks conflicted. Henry looks at him with a questioning face.

"Ron, worried about something?"

"Well yeah. You see. I have my step sister coming over today. She's basically my mom's daughter. She's flying here from LA. I don't think I can stay at the party for long. But once I see V and welcome her back to the city, I would have to leave. I haven't seen my step sister since she was 10. I want to be there to welcome her home."

Henry, Jennah, and Daisy look up at Ronald, surprised at what he's said. Jennah is the first to look up.

"Ron. It's fine. How old is she by the way?"

"Same age as Daisy, Jennah and V. All I ask that you treat her with respect and familiarity. She's new here and I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable."

"You got my word on it Ron. I can't believe you'll be having a younger sister to take care of."

Henry laughs and snickers as both girls nod and smile. All four walk back to the party as people look at the front, seeing that Elizaveta has made her entrance to the party. People look and whisper.

"Oh my god, its actually her!"

"Well, this school year won't be boring that's for sure."

"The queen making her grand entrance to the palace. It's funny how she looks a lot like the younger version of Serena Humphrey – van der Woodsen."

People look at the young blonde walking over as people continued to whisper, chatter, look, drink, and dance.

Daisy notices Elizaveta and walks up to her. Trailing behind are Ronald, Henry, and Jennah. While walking over, Jennah tries to find Izaac, Alex, and Marc. But no sign of them at the moment, until she spots them at a corner with the same brunette looking girl that was on the photo with her sister on the text Gossip Girl sent everyone with them. Jennah grimaces and ignores them as she keeps walking towards her sister. As Jennah didn't want to admit, she did miss her sister dearly. As much anger she felt toward her sister and towards her actions, she felt that Henry was right. We are family. We stick together.

* * *

Up at the second floor, an older looking Serena looks down at the party. Along with her is her long time best friend, Blair Bass - Waldorf. Both look at each other laughing. Serena proceeds to break the silence.

"Do you remember when I basically crashed your party before the beginning of our third year in Constance?"

Blair chuckles, smiling.

"Of course I do. I was about to get laid by Nate. Can't believe how time passed by so fast. Now look at the children. All growing up."

"Tell me about it. If Nate knew how history is repeating itself with our children, he would freak!"

"Not to mention Chuck. He's overprotective over Marlene and Daisy. Imagine if that repeated?"

"He would shut down the party, not giving a damn about humiliating Daisy!"

Both women laugh, looking down again at the party. Both women keep chatting and talking for awhile, until they notice two girls entering the party. Serena squints her eyes, noticing that her daughter, Elizaveta, is back in New York once again. Yet, this time, she's not coming to the party alone. Another young girl, with brunette hair and pale skin, shorter than her daughter, yet looking about the same age as her daughter, is accompanying her. Blair looks at Serena with worried eyes and just hugs her quietly. Both women feared that history may repeat itself once again with their children, but they also knew very well that they all have thick skin.

Both women were warned by Jennah, but Serena never thought Elizaveta would actually show up face to face. Both look at each other quietly and start walking down to the party to welcome both girls, yet feeling the fear that history might repeat itself once again.

 **Author: Well? How am I doing so far with the story? I can't wait to write the next part of the chapter! I hope I'm transitioning well between places and settings. Again, If you have any comments or suggestions, please don't hesitate to leave comments on the story! Y Any are contructive and helpful!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **-AskEliz**


	3. The Beginning and Starting Over: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOME SETTINGS NOR THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE ON GOSSIP GIRL AND THE GAME GOSSIP GIRL PARTY!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 _Gossip Girl: The Next Generation_

 **Elizaveta's POV**

Nostalgia. One Word. Nine letters.

That's all I've been thinking since landing in New York. Looking back at the past, I knew I messed up with my friends and family, but running away from the drama I was creating probably was the best I could have done at the time being. I felt lost, but most importantly, I hurt people around me who cared and loved me.

My actions were wrong. My path was wrong.

I look out the window, then look at the young girl sitting next to me. She looks young, like my age. She's shorter than me, but she's not too short. Maybe 5'3, but her hair color, just enough to make her look normal and cute.

Normal.

Something that I won't ever have in my life. Being around a business savvy mother in the fashion industry and a well-known author that is planning to open his own publishing company as a father is something that stresses me out. Top it all out, I have Gossip Girl always on my tail, publishing things about my friends and me. I hate this so much.

The girl looks out the window, astonished and surprised. She had agreed to accompany me to Daisy's back to school bash. Supposedly, this is the best party of the Upper East Side, period. Though, I just see it as a way to apologize to the whole gang and explain my reasons. I really hope they like the girl. She seems genuine and real, something that I truly need in my life at the moment.

The girl, whose name I got to know from the introduction from the airport, Maritza, looks at me and smiles.

"So how are you feeling at the moment? Knowing that you'll be seeing your friends again?"

"Pretty nervous and nostalgic. Are you sure you'd want to accompany me to the party? I could just call a cab you know."

"I don't mind at all. I'm just surprised how this side of New York looks pretty… luxurious. If you know what I mean."

I chuckle and smile.

"I know. This is the Upper East Side of New York. The rich and famous have been living here for a while. Actually my mother is from this side of town, while my father is from Brooklyn."

"Wow, had no idea. Actually, my path is this way."

I look at her surprised. Is she from a rich family? Is she going to Constance? Oh my god. I hope so. I would be so happy and relieved to have her as a friend. A genuine, normal friend.

"Maritza, where are you going to?"

"Honestly? I don't even know. I just recognize the house, but my mom sent me the address."

"Do you mind if I can take a look at the address?"

"Of course not!"

Maritza proceeds to take her cellphone and with a few clicks and seconds, she shows me the address. She gives me her phone, showing the address she needs to be at.

I can't believe it. This is Ronald's house address. Is she the daughter of a maid and Ronald's father has offered that maid to pay for her daughter to attend Constance?

I give her cellphone back to her. I smile and nod.

"I know where the place is. I've been there a couple of times."

"Really? So you know the Archibald's?"

"I'm actually close friends with the son, Ronald."

Maritza smiles and nods, not saying much more.

I was about to ask a question when my driver interrupts, saying that we have arrived to Daisy's house. I nod and look at Maritza.

"You ready? I know you're kind of new and all, but just had to make sure."

"Of course. I'll walk with you."

We both proceed to walk out of the limo and walk towards the entrance of Daisy's house. The music is very loud and the party seems very lively.

Just like her mother, Daisy likes being an overachiever when it comes to anything. Yes, including overpassing her own mother on parties.

We both enter the front of the house and through the corner of my eye, I see Maritza looking around surprised and amazed.

Has she never lived this kind of lifestyle?

I will have to find out sooner or later, but for right now, I have mission. Apologize to the gang.

We both make it inside the party and I spot Alex, Marc, and Izaac laughing and as always, surrounded by girls.

As if on cue, Marc meets my eyes and waves. Izaac and Alex seem to excuse themselves and walk behind Marc. All three men walk towards me, and give me a friendly hug. All three men look at Maritza, but Maritza seems shy and nervous, as if trying to hide or turn herself invisible.

Poor girl. She's going to have to learn to live with this life if she's going to live on this side of New York. Or maybe she runs with the luck many others have, moving forward as unnoticed as possible.

Marc is the first to speak up.

"So, how's our favorite V doing today?"

I smile weakly.

"I'm doing just great. Well, much better."

Izaac then slides into the conversation.

"No kidding. After last year's disaster."

Alex nods and flashes a radiant smile. I then notice Maritza trying to look as normal as she can, but instead, looks cute squirming.

Actually adorable. A sisterly way if you can say. Wait, what am I saying?

As on cue, Marc speaks up,

"Hey, aren't you the girl who was sitting next to me on the flight from LA?"

Maritza nods as Marc extends his hand

"I'm Marc Jones by the way."

Maritza extends hers and both shake hands

"Maritza Avilez"

Izaac proceeds and extends his hand, introducing himself.

"Izaac Martin Schaufner"

Maritza shakes his hand. Alex then proceeds to extend his and introduces himself.

"Alex Hansen. At your service."

Alex flashes his usual radiant smile. These boys are already hitting on this poor girl.

Maritza nods and smiles, also shaking his hand.

"Well boys, I'm glad you made the introductions pretty easy for me."

Izaac chuckles, Marc keeps gawking at Maritza, while Alex looks at me with a serious face, as if thinking what to ask.

The moment of silence is broken by Alex.

"So, Elizaveta, what brings you here?"

I face him, as also facing Marc and Izaac. I look at Maritza, who is giving me a look of encouragement. I smile weakly and look back at the three boys.

"Well, I'm here to apologize to the gang. Not only for the drama I left and created, but for hurting, worrying, and angering everyone. I know what I did has no name, but I'm here today to face the consequences. I'm here today to apologize. If you let me explain why I left, I promise I won't ever bother again if my apology isn't accepted."

Marc looks directly at me, and out of nowhere just hugs me. I hug him back as he whispers,

"V, it's okay. What's important is that you're back home, with your true family. I did the same thing during the summer too. I can't judge you at all. Don't apologize. The important thing is that you're owning up to them and confronting the consequences. You learned. You're growing up like the rest of us."

Marc lets me as I feel tears ready to fall down, but I compose myself right away as I look at Alex and Izaac. Both smile weakly. Alex then speaks up.

"V, thank you. I accept your apology. Don't sweat it. I was angry for what you did, but I'm happier that the gang is back in business."

I laugh as Alex gives me a heartfelt hug. I look at Izaac. He looks away, not meeting my gaze. I knew he was the person who was angry at me at the most. Alex lets me go, looking at Izaac. Marc also looks at Izaac. Izaac looks at me with a serious face and then looks at Maritza.

"Maritza, that's your name, correct?"

Maritza looks at Izaac and nods, not responding.

"Should I forgive her? Should I just hug it out like these two did just now? She left New York, leaving us dealing with her problems. Can't you imagine what it was dealing with Gossip Girl being in our hot asses for months?!"

I let out a sigh, feeling relieved. Izaac smirks and laughs, giving me a hug.

"Just know that we're here for you no matter what, but I think we both know who needs to hear your explanation."

"Yeah. I know."

Izaac lets me go as I smile. I look at Maritza who is looking at me with a soft smile. I then look at the party. I knew what I had to do. It was show time. I look back at Maritza.

"Maritza, thank you for your advice again."

"Of course!"

She smiles radiantly and I then look at the boys

"Boys, keep Maritza company. I have to attend some business with the rest of the gang."

Alex nods. Izaac dismisses me. Marc hurries me to the inside of the party, assuring me that they'll take care of Maritza.

"Maritza, I'll be back. Then we can leave to drop you off."

"Hey it's no rush. I'll try to find a cab."

I shake my head. She can't be leaving by herself unsafe. I brought her here. I take her to her destination. I give my serious, pointed look to the boys and proceed to walk inside.

I look around, not wanting to look behind. I then spot the gang walking close to me. People have also noticed me and started whispering.

Well, At least my status hasn't been completely ruined.

I look up and spot my mom walking towards the party, but her eyes fixated on me. Her smile and glint on her eyes could mean one thing.

She's happy to have her daughter back.

Trailing behind her is Mrs. Bass – Waldorf. She never ages does she? God, Daisy did gain a lot of her mother's looks. It would look surreal how they can even pass by as sisters.

My eyes then turn back to the party. The loud boom soon disappears, until I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

Daisy. Jennah. Henry. Ronald.

Jennah seems to be looking for the others, but soon finds that they're pretty busy chatting it up with Maritza. She then grabs my arm.

"Not here. Let's go outside to the back yard. There we can all talk calmly."

Everyone nods including myself.

We proceed to walk to the back yard into the secret room Daisy's parents built when we were little. You could say it was the place where the gang swore to be family no matter the circumstances. It was also the place where our deepest, darkest, secrets stay at. You could say that what happens in this room, stays in this room.

Jennah turns the lights on and shuts the door with a lock. Daisy turn the air conditioner on as the boys find a place to sit. We all look around, digesting what history the room has with us. The silence takes over the place, until Henry breaks the ice.

"So, V, how was your stay at Florida?"

I smile softly and look at the three of them.

"It was okay. I needed a change of pace. Oh, Aunt Lola sends her greetings."

The gang nods. Jennah looks up at me.

"Why did you leave us V? If you had told us earlier, everything could have been avoided…"

Jennah looks away as I look up and stand up. It's go time.

"I know. But, I would have dragged everyone down with me. That was not what I was intending for anyway. I know I messed up so bad, but I promise not to make the mistake again. In order for that to happen. I won't ever trust anyone that's you guys. I will come up to you guys with my problems and disasters. I will make it my task to regain everyone's trust again. I am truly sorry Daisy, Jennah, Henry, and Ronald."

Ronald gets up and proceeds to hug me tightly. God, I missed his bear hugs! I hug back, trying to retain tears. Ronald looks down at me.

"V, all we asked was for an apology. You shouldn't explain yourself. All explanations on its own time. What matters is that you're finally home."

I nod and smile.

The rest smile softly and Daisy speaks up.

"V, don't dare and run again! You hear me?"

I laugh and nod. Henry proceeds to hug me and welcome me back home. Everyone proceeds to leave the room, until Jennah grabs my arm.

"Thank you. Covering for me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry for giving you so much trouble."

Jennah looks down, tears rolling down on her cheeks. I hug her tightly.

"You are my sister. I will ALWAYS take the blow for you if I have to. I knew you couldn't have this linger in your life for a long time. Plus, we protect each other. Always. Got it? What stays between us, stays between us. No one will know about you being included in the situation and I taking the blame. Now get back to the party. I will explain and give you the deets about Florida and leaving home all of a sudden back at home. Right now, I need to drop someone off."

Jennah looks at me and asks me,

"Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Maritza. She's the one who encouraged me to apologize. My way of thanking her is dropping her off to her destination. Plus, she's new to New York."

Jennah nods and smiles.

"See ya at home!"

I nod, smile and wave goodbye. I proceed to leave the room, leaving Jennah behind. I walk through the party and spot Maritza still with the boys. They seem very interested into the conversation until I tap her shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course!"

She faces the boys.

"It was nice meeting you guys! Nice chat and thank you for keeping me company!"

All three boys smile waving at Maritza. I look surprised at all three of them. Since when do they treat a girl, nonetheless, anyone this nicely?

"Boys, I'll see you guys in school in a week."

All three boys smile and wave at us goodbye. We both walk out and make a call to my driver, instructing him to come pick us up. I then look at Maritza, who looks pensive. I smile at her.

"How did they treat you?"

"Very well. Very interesting talking to them."

She smiles softly and looks up at the sky. I also look up, not taking my eyes off. I feel like a weight has been lifted. A cool breeze starts to play with my hair. I smile and look down at my limo. We both proceed to go inside and chat a little more until dropping her off at her place. She hugs me and waves goodbye. I smile and think to myself how a stranger could be so convincing. She takes her luggage out of the trunk. The limo proceeds to move as I wave goodbye, smiling.

I keep looking back as she makes her way through the gates of the mansion. I sit back down and keep wondering who the girl is. The weird part is that she doesn't ring any alarm bells unlike Jennah's or I's supposedly friends from last year.

I look out the window and make it home. I see my father waiting for me in front of the gate. He looks very happy to see me and the limo proceeds to stop in front of the gate. My father proceeds to walk behind the limo, as the driver opens the trunk. My dad takes my luggage and then leaves it on the floor. I get out of the limo and proceed to hug him. He hugs me back and this time, I let my tears fall.

"Welcome home honey. We missed you."

"I missed you too dad."

I smile, looking at dad and we proceed to walk inside as the driver grabs my luggage and walks behind us.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Party...**_

 **Narrator POV**

Serena and Blair look at each other as they see Jennah, Ronald, Henry, and Daisy leaving with Elizaveta outside the party. Serena scoffs as Blair snickers.

"I told you to install cameras into that secret room"

Blair laughs as Serena gives her a serious look

"Oh come on Serena. We were them once."

"That's even a more reason to install a camera to see and listen to what they are talking about!"

Serena sneers as Blair keeps laughing. Blair stops laughing and looks softly at Serena.

"You know they will be fine right?"

Serena looks at Blair and nods, not knowing whether to believe it or not. She just had Elizaveta leave, but now she's back. She just hopes that Elizaveta is okay now and ready to confront the world like they did back then.

Blair smiles and hugs her best friend. They proceed to walk upstairs again. Serena chuckles and Blair looks at her weirdly.

"What are you chuckling about S?"

"At least Elizaveta didn't have to see her mother here, unlike me. Maybe history might not be repeating itself."

Blair looks pensive and nods. They stand by the rail of the second floor, seeing that Elizaveta is now leaving the party with an unknown young girl. Serena squints her eyes then looks at Blair.

"Who could the girl be?"

Blair shrugs and both proceed to keep watching the party developing below.

 **Being a college student and working part time can get hard for me to keep up with the story, so I apologize if at times I take up longer to upload. In addition, I want to cover bases on each character's point of view so it will mean that maybe it m might take a little bit longer before getting to the exciting parts of the story. Until then!**

 **-AskEliz**


	4. The Beginning and Starting Over: Part 3

**Author's Note: It has been brought to my attention that there are questions coming up about the story. This mainly concerns about making Jenny and Eric a couple and how there might be some that are uncomfortable about this or don't agree with it. Just because I've added "married happily ever after" on the prologue doesn't mean that Eric is right away straight. I can't say much because THIS couple revolves around a big family secret that everyone knows about (It will come soon, promise). I also did add that the story will have tons of twists, so if you think that there will be happy endings in some chapters or Gossip Girl being nice and considering about the gang, then thank you for reading my story, but I will disappoint you. I want to make the story fictional, but I do also want to add some real world problems many teenagers and even adults face today. This is the main reason why my story has the chance of changing from K to M real quick.**

 **All I ask to be patient. Jenny and Eric's story will come up very shortly here. Possibly the first twist that will inaugurate the drama. I think that I might have given away the secret and made it that gullible enough for everyone to guess what secret beholds this couple.**

 **But thank you for bringing this issue up. That's why the comments section is there for. I love the constructive criticism you guys are giving to the story and it's appreciated! And for those who felt or feel discouraged reading the story because I made Eric and Jenny a couple. I'm truly sorry. Just wish you guys gave the story a chance to develop and explain.**

 **Gossip Girl: One last thing, Serena will meet her daughter, but all in due's time. Plus, she can't leave little J all alone at the party after the incident that happened the year prior, right? *smirks evilly***

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS THAT ARE AFFILIATED TO GOSSIP GIRL OR TO THE GAME GOSSIP GIRL PARTY!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Maritza's POV**

Leaving my father back in LA has been maybe one of the toughest, okay, well, the toughest decision I had to ever make in my life. Growing up, my life has always been surrounded by the beach, the sun, school, and my dad. I used to see my mom a lot with her then boyfriend and now husband, Nate Archibald. The awesome thing was that he'd bring his son, Ronald, to play with me. That is, until they decided to get married when I was about 9 or 10. Then I decided not to visit them as much. That also meant that I wouldn't be able to hang out with Ronald. We would usually just talk through skype. Just because I didn't visit them didn't mean I was happy for my mom, it's just that I love my dad a lot and didn't want him to feel alone.

All that changed when a year ago my dad met a young woman named Georgina. She's a very good looking woman who might as well pass by as a model or actress. She has a daughter, Sabrina, who has a lot of her looks. Maybe the hair color is different, Sabrina's hair is the majestic blonde straight type, while Georgina's is the pitch black wavy type. Once they made their entrance into our lives, I knew right then and there that my time with my dad was coming to an end.

A few months ago, they got married. The wedding was small, surrounded by loved ones. Ironically, my father invited my mother and her husband to the wedding. Along with them came Ronald, who was pleased to see me. My father was all smiles and showing off his new wife. I felt happiness, but at the same time I felt sadness. I felt conflicted whether to leave my father.

It was Ronald who convinced me to move to New York permanently. He considers that it was time I spent my last two years of high school in New York with my mom and his father. He added how happy he would be to finally introduce me as his little sister and to feel complete. He also added logic to my mind that I should form a strong bond with his father just like he has built a strong bond with my mother.

I knew one thing though, both of my parents were happy.

I voiced my interest of moving to New York for my last 2 years of high school. My dad was reluctant at first of letting me go, but after having a meeting with my mom and her husband, my father decided to let me live with them permanently. My father also admitted that it was time I grow a bond with my mom's husband, siding with Ronald. What surprised me was that my dad also admitted to signing a legal paper, trespassing all the parental authority to my mom and her husband. This meant that my father not only terminated, but also repealed his parental rights. This meant he has no right whatsoever over my life or the fact that my mom doesn't have the obligation to consult decisions over my life. In addition, this also meant something.

My father is no longer my father. My new father would be Nate Archibald.

It hit me even as a bigger surprise that my name would not have my father's last name, only my mom's and the last name Archibald.

* * *

The day came. Leaving LA.

I hugged my dad goodbye, reminding him that he'll always be my dad, no matter what a legal paper determines. I wave goodbye and see Georgina and Sabrina smiling and waving goodbye, wishing me the best in New York and to not forget them.

I sit on the seat by the window and look outside, saying my mental goodbyes to LA.

* * *

Most of the time, I look outside and think about the past. I felt uncertain about many things, but my mind felt tangled on the fact that my father repealed his parental rights. I couldn't believe that my decision of moving to New York would be a domino effect. If I had known that my choice of leaving LA to live with my mother and her family would open these chain of events, I wouldn't have proposed it in the first place. I look out pensive, ignoring whoever was sitting next to me.

I felt someone tapping my shoulder, leading me out of my thoughts. I turn around and see a young looking guy. He seems that he's about the same age as I am. I can guess about 16. His fashion sense is on point. Wearing a pitch black leather jacket, with a plain blue shirt, combining it with very expensive vans shoes and dark skinny jeans fitting him just right. His hair, pitch black, yet his eyes are an emerald kind of green. He's tall enough to be about 6'0, but like I said, his fashion sense is on point. His clothes bring out his white complected skin color.

I turn around and the guy asks,

"Can you tell me the time?"

"Uh, sure"

I grab my phone and check the time. I look back at the guy with the green eyes.

"It's about to be 2 in the afternoon."

The guy looks pensive for a moment and smiles asking,

"And the landing time is at about 5, correct?"

I nod and the guy smiles, not facing me anymore. I continue to look back at the window for the rest of the flight.

* * *

I get off the flight and walk towards the entrance. I then ask for instructions in order to leave the airport.

Before leaving LA, my mom made arrangements to come pick me up from the airport and take me to her home for the first time. I made it to the front of the airport and start looking around.

Where is she? She said she was supposed to meet me here!

It's really crowded here and accidentally bump into someone, making me fall on my butt. The young woman looks down at me as I look up at her apologetically. Anyway, it was my fault for not paying attention.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you!"

The young woman, who looks about the same age as myself, lends me a hand and helps me get up from the floor. She smiles and replies back.

"No problem! It was totally my fault for not paying attention. By the way, I'm Elizaveta."

She extends her hand to me. I smile, shaking her hand. I wonder if she could help me locate my mother. This place is crazy as it is with so many people coming in and leaving.

"I'm Maritza. It was actually my fault. You see, I was going to meet my mother here. But, I don't see her anywhere and – "

Suddenly, my cellphone rings, disrupting the conversation. I take it out of my pocket and check it's my mom. I answer, but before I could start talking, my mom, without a hello tells me,

"Honey, I'm not at the airport at the moment. Nate is stuck at his office while I'm also stuck with some paperwork with CPS. I am really sorry. You could come by my office right now if you'd like."

"Mom I don't know New York well. Will I see you home?"

"Of course! Anyway, Ronald is also coming back today from London and I want to be there to receive you both and welcome you both back home."

"Okay. I'll try my best to look around."

"I can always call a limo to pick you up from the airport, or I could just send a cab for you."

Of course she would. She must be feeling guilty for not making it on time.

"No mom. Please don't send anyone over. I will figure this out."

"Okay, just be home alright? Love you! Can't wait to see you soon honey!"

"Love you. See ya soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up looking worried and dejected. Just great. This is what I needed honestly. Maybe I should have accepted the limo or the cab from my mom. What was I thinking answering like that?! I feel eyes on me when I look up at Elizaveta. If you could see her in person, you might mistake her as an upcoming model. Very tall, about 6'1, pale, healthy skin, her blonde hair falling to her hips. Her brown lucid eyes. She also seems to have a good fashion sense like the last guy I was sitting next to during the flight. She's wearing a blue dress that falls close to her knees, fitting her on all the right places and showing her figure.

Elizaveta smiles and asks me,

"Are you new to New York Maritza?"

"Yes and No. I've been here a couple of times, but I've stopped visiting since I was 10. After that, I would only speak to my mother over the phone. I felt that I would invade her space with her new husband. That is, until now. I had to travel because my dad just got married to someone else and I felt like I was invading their privacy. So I decided for once and for all to live with my mom."

It was true. I did feel like I was invading privacy to the newly married couple back in LA. Plus, I wanted Sabrina, who is older than me by two years, to bond with my dad without feeling any type of competition from me.

Elizaveta smiles and nods, looking at me.

"How about I give you a ride to wherever you need to be?"

"Oh my god, really?"

I look at her and feel relieved. Of course I won't be stupid enough to reject this!

I nod happily and smile at Elizaveta. We both start walking together and chat about our lives, getting to know each other a little bit better.

* * *

We get inside a very luxurious limo as the driver proceeds to take Elizaveta's and I's luggage to the trunk.

The driver starts the limo again, proceeding to leave the airport. I look out the window, feeling worried and doubting myself if I even made the mistake to come here to New York and live these next few years with my mom. I feel eyes on me again and instinctively I turn around and face her. What caught me off guard was the question she asked.

"If you had to apologize to a friend, who is your twin sister's best friend, would you actually apologize for the mistakes?"

I look at her with a serious face. I knew what to say here. I've been through this millions of times with many old friends back in LA. Sadly, I was surrounded by backstabbers.

"Of course. We have to remedy our mistakes in order to have a clean conscious. In addition to that, if we want to start with a clean slate, its best to star by apologizing to those you've hurt in the past."

I smile at Elizaveta and she proceeds to take out her cellphone and call someone. I turn around and zone parts of the conversation until I turn around again, noticing that she's feeling tense. I mouth and ask if she's okay. She nods and keeps talking.

A few minutes later, she ends the phone call and looks at me with a sheepishly radiant smile.

"You don't mind if we take a detour right? I haven't seen these girls for ages and… well… I'm taking your advice and owning up to my mistakes. It's time to start from a clean sheet of paper with my life here in New York."

I nod, understanding the situation. Anyway, I'm not the owner of this luxurious limo.

I look at Elizaveta and smile. I had this question itching me honestly.

"So how are you feeling at the moment? Knowing that you'll be seeing your friends again?"

"Pretty nervous and nostalgic. Are you sure you'd want to accompany me to the party? I could just call a cab you know."

A cab? No thanks. I don't even know New York well enough to be with a cab driver. Though, it's nice she's worried if I would feel uncomfortable going to a party that I wasn't even invited to. Plus, this place seems way out of my league to be alone with a cab driver. Big mansions, private townhomes, and luxurious penthouses everywhere I look.

"I don't mind at all. I'm just surprised how this side of New York looks pretty… luxurious. If you know what I mean."

She chuckles and smiles. Did I tell you that she might be the only person whose teeth are actually pearly white that it could shine through a dark room? She explains herself.

"I know. This is the Upper East Side of New York. The rich and famous have been living here for a while. Actually my mother is from this side of town, while my father is from Brooklyn."

This is the Upper East Side of New York?! I knew my mom married a wealthy man, but this wealthy?!

"Wow, had no idea. Actually, my path is this way."

She looks at me surprised, as if I've given her the best news of her life.

"Maritza, where are you going to?"

"Honestly? I don't even know. I just recognize the house, but my mom sent me the address."

"Do you mind if I can take a look at the address?"

If she knows the place, why the heck not?

"Of course not!"

I proceed to take my phone out and look for the message my mom had sent me prior leaving LA. I give her my phone, showing the address. I can detect a glint of surprise in her brown eyes that rapidly disappears. She composes herself and smiles. She gives me back my phone and I put it back on my pocket.

"I know where the place is. I've been there a couple of times."

What? Is she one of Ronald's rich friends?!

"Really? So you know the Archibald's?"

"I'm actually close friends with the son, Ronald."

I nod, not saying much. I proceed to text my mom quickly and explain the situation I'm in at the moment. I send it to my mom, not receiving a response back. Well, at least she knows I'm safe, right?

The driver announces that we've arrived to Daisy's house. That must be the friend she might have been referring to when she first asked the question. Maritza nods back at the driver and looks at me concerned.

"You ready? I know you're kinda new and all, nut just had to make sure."

"Of couse. I'll walk with you."

We both get out of her limo and proceed to walk to the entrance of the house party. I just can't believe how a parent would let their daughter throw such a big party.

I look around while walking with Elizaveta.

What a big place for a party. The music is loud and the gates are wide open with people walking in and out. They all look dressed up, making me feel out of place right away. At least Elizaveta looks right at home here.

I on the other hand, with my leather black jacket, skinny ripped jeans, with black flats, with a yellow shirt, with my brunette curly hair loose, and looking natural, look way out of the party.

I mean way out of the party. These people are the 'dress to impress' type. I've never been to the type of party where women wore high heels and use dresses while the men wear elegant, formal clothes, but not to the tuxedo degree.

I keep looking around, walking behind Elizaveta. I don't event fit here. What am I doing here anyway?!

Elizaveta stops once we're inside the party and her head turns to the side, where my eyes divert to a group where three guys are being surrounded by girls.

They must be that popular to be noticed the way they are being noticed at the moment. My mind drifts back to LA, where popularity was nonexistent. People liked each other to the point of being comfortable with each other.

I then notice that one of them spots Elizaveta and waves, walking towards us as the two boys seem to excuse themselves from the group of girls and walk behind the guy who just waved.

I squint my eyes and notice that the guy seems familiar. As he walks closer, his appearance seems clearer and very much familiar.

It's the guy with the green eyes! But his appearance seems to match those who are at the party. Blue slacks that fit him well enough, a tucked in tight white shirt with a bowtie, blue blazer and black oxfords.

Did I tell you that the guy looks hot?! I look at the other two guys. One has straight blonde hair that falls very short from his shoulders. His eyes are a brown color, but the clear type. He's tall, if I guess, about 6'2. He's also wearing the same attire as the green eyed guy, but only difference is that he's wearing grey slacks, a black tie, and grey blazer, with the same type of black oxfords. The guy walking next to him has blue eyes that if you keep staring at them, you can just imagine the ocean. My guess would be that he's also close to 6'2. His hair color looks like the messy type of blonde, a darker color. He's also wearing similar attire as the other two guys, with the difference that he's wearing black and a jacket with a scarf around his neck with no necktie or bow. Did I also tell you that their fashion sense is way out of my world? These colors just bring out their white complected skin color. No wonder girls are around these guys. They seem like they could be the kings of the whole universe here.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?! God, I'm surrounded by three good looking men. I really want to hide. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. Look at me, comparing myself to the other girls, I look just plain.

Plain Jane.

One by one, they give Elizaveta a friendly hug then their eyes just change to look at me. I try to hide behind Elizaveta, but at the same time, I try to play it cool.

The guy with the green eyes then speaks up, diverting his eyes back to Elizaveta.

"So, how's our favorite V doing today?"

I step beside her, but not leaving her side. I notice her weak smile. Poor girl, she looks like she has literally no energy to deal with anyone tonight.

"I'm doing just great. Well, much better."

The boy with blue eyes then steps into the conversation.

"No kidding. After last year's disaster."

Last year? Poor girl. She must have left New York to run away from her own disaster. But then again, I have my own disasters, like not knowing the reason why my biological father repealed his parental rights, passing total control to my mom and her husband.

The boy with clear brown eyes nods and flashes a smile. Again, what am I doing here? These people look like they could be models.

Just thinking about that makes me feel uncomfortable that Elizaveta notices me and I try to keep my cool around the conversation.

The boy with green eyes looks back at me then his eyes just grow wide in surprise as if a light bulb just turned on in his mind.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who was sitting next to me on the flight from LA?"

I nod, not responding back. The guy with green eyes extends his hand.

"I'm Marc Jones by the way."

I extend mines, smiling and we both shake hands.

"Maritza Avilez."

The guy with blue eyes proceeds to extend his hand, introducing himself.

"Izaac Martin Schaufner"

I also proceed to accept and shake his hand. Then the boy with brown eyes extends his hand and introduces himself.

"Alex Hansen. At your service."

I smile and nod, shaking his hand also. The boy with brown eyes, or as how he introduced himself, Alex, also flashes a smile, just like Elizaveta's.

I notice that the guy with green eyes, or Marc, doesn't take his eyes off me, while the guy with blue eyes, or Izaac just chuckles as the scene in front of him, while Alex looks at Elizaveta with a serious expression on his face, as if thinking what to say.

I just wonder how bad the disaster was for Elizaveta that Alex would have a serious face.

There was a moment of awkward silence until it was broken by Alex.

"So, Elizaveta, what brings you here?"

Elizaveta faces them, but I start to feel the vibe that she wants to back down. She looks back at me and I give her a look of encouragement. I'm truly curious how bad the disaster that happened last year was.

She looks back at the three guys, smiling weakly.

"Well, I'm here to apologize to the gang. Not only for the drama I left and created, but for hurting, worrying, and angering everyone. I know what I did has no name, but I'm here today to face the consequences. I'm here today to apologize. If you let me explain why I left, I promise I won't ever bother again if my apology isn't accepted."

Marc looks directly at Elizaveta and hugs her out of nowhere. She hugs him back, trying to retain tears and whisper to each other some words. Marc and Elizaveta let go of each other as she tries to recompose herself. As on cue, Alex speaks up.

"V, thank you. I accept your apology. Don't sweat it. I was angry for what you did, but I'm happier that the gang is back in business."

She laughs as he proceeds to give her a tight hug. They both let go and she looks at Izaac. He looks away, not meeting her gaze. The other two boys look at Izaac. Izaac then looks directly at Elizaveta with a serious face, then looks at me. His question throws me off.

"Maritza, that's your name, correct?"

I nod, but don't respond. The next question throws me even more off.

"Should I forgive her? Should I just hug it out like these two did just now? She left New York, leaving us dealing with her problems. Can't you imagine what it was dealing with Gossip Girl being in our hot asses for months?!"

As on cue, Elizaveta lets out a relieved sigh as Izaac smirks and laughs, giving her a tight hug.

"Just know that we're here for you no matter what, but I think we both know who needs to hear your explanation."

"Yeah. I know."

Izaac lets her go as she smiles then turns around looking at me. I smile softly back at her, reassuring that she's doing great at the moment. She then looks pensive at the party then looks at me again.

"Maritza, thank you for your advice again."

"Of course!"

I smile then she looks right back to her friends.

"Boys, keep Maritza company. I have to attend some business with the rest of the gang."

What?! She's going to leave me with three hot guys?! Is she out of her mind?

Alex nods. Izaac dismisses me. Marc hurries Elizaveta into the party. Elizaveta gives me a reassuring look.

"Maritza, I'll be back. Then we can leave to drop you off."

I think its best that I should just head home. I'm an ugly duckling here.

"Hey it's no rush. I'll try to find a cab."

Elizaveta shakes her head then gives a serious pointed look at the guys. All three men nod and Elizaveta proceeds to leave us behind, walking inside the party. Her figure disappears into the crowds of people. I look around, feeling unsure of what to even say or how to even talk to these people. I never thought I'd say this, but I think I made a mistake coming here. Out of nowhere, Marc, the guy with green eyes, interrupts my train of thoughts.

"So Maritza, what brings you to New York?"

I smile as the other two guys look at me attentively with curiosity.

"Well, I have family here. My mother lives here with her husband of 6-7 years. They got married when I was about 9-10 years old. I never lived with my mom and rarely came to New York. I felt that I was a bother to their family. All that changed when my father remarried a good woman a few months back in LA. I decided to permanently move to New York."

All three men look at me pensively and nod. Izaac, the guy with blue eyes looks at me with more curiosity.

"So you're basically moving here because you felt like a bother to your own father?"

I nod as he looks at me incredulously with my answer to his question. Alex and Marc look surprised also at the answer. Marc then follows to ask something else.

"You seem uncomfortable here, you're not from this world right?"

If they knew. I've never been from their world. LA wasn't like that for me. I was surrounded by people who were like me. Now, I'll be thrown into a world that surely will make me the ugly duckling of the year. If they knew that I was Ronald Archibald's step sister…

"No, I'm not from the world you all three are in. I'm just a girl from LA who's never had this much money or even attended a party that requires to dress formally."

Marc smiles softly at me and looks at Izaac and Alex. Alex then proceeds to signal to a corner where there's a sofa. He smiles at me.

"Let's go and sit at the sofa and you can keep talking more about yourself. I'm curious to know more."

Izaac chuckles and looks at Alex.

"Dude, don't you think that maybe she wants to keep standing up? She must be tired of sitting down."

Marc nods, agreeing with Izaac. Alex sighs and looks at all of us.

"Okay, we don't have to sit down, I just hate standing here in the middle of the party and just drawing attention."

The other two guys nod and we all walk to a corner. The party keeps heating up as the music blasts loudly. A waiter comes by with a plate full of drinks. They all proceed to grab their glass of champagne, but I decline curtly. Marc asks,

"You don't drink Maritza?"

I shake my head. I don't drink for a very personal reason. That reason is that my best friend, Maya, died in a car crash in the hands of a drunk driver a few days prior to to the start of our freshmen year of high school. As you can see, just seeing any alcoholic beverages takes me back to the moment where my father came into my room, with a very sad face to break the news.

* * *

 ** _The summer before freshmen year of high school… (FLASHBACK: NARRATOR'S POV)_**

 _A younger looking Maritza was in her room, writing in her diary about the day she had with her father. She had one of the best days ever. Her father had taken her shopping for new clothes and shoes for the new school year. She knew how important it was to be fashionable on her first day of high school. She couldn't wait to see Maya again from her trip and tell her about the great things that happened during her summer._

 _She also wanted to tell Maya that her crush had asked her out. She felt giddy just thinking how Jason had asked her out on a date._

 _Maritza proceeds to put her shoes and clothes away when she hears a knock on her door._

" _Can I come in?"_

 _It was her dad. Maritza smiles, giving him the okay. She stands up, noticing that her father had a worried face. Maritza's smile begins to disappear at the sight of her father's worried face._

" _Dad, what's going on? Why do you seem worried?"_

 _Maritza looks at her father, who was in loss of words. He didn't know how to break the news to her daughter that her best friend no longer was in this world. She had a car crash caused by a drunk driver on her way back to LA._

 _Her father sits down on her well-made bed._

" _Maritza, I need you to sit down."_

 _His face turns into one of sadness. He knows this will destroy his daughter. Maritza proceeds to sit on her bed next to her dad. The next few words destroy Maritza completely._

" _Honey. Maya was coming back and she had a car crash along with her family caused by a drunk driver. It was bad enough that no one survived. "_

 _Maritza gets up with tears. She walks to her window looking up at the sunny sky. Maya was no longer in this world. Her best friend was gone. She hugs herself while her father just looks at his daughter crying and feeling destroyed. He proceeds to leave the room, feeling that Maritza needed time to digest the news._

 _END OF FLASHBACK (BACK TO MARITZA'S POV)_

* * *

"Earth to Maritza! Earth to Maritza!"

I look up at Alex, who gives me a weird, but concerned look while Izaac glares at Marc quietly. I look apologetically at them.

"I'm sorry. I was in my thoughts."

Alex nods and asks,

"Would you mind telling us what you were thinking just now? You seemed depressed when Marc asked you if you drank or not."

I give a strained smile and look down. Might as well right?

"My best friend was killed by a drink driver. Her family didn't survive either. It was a few days prior to my freshmen year of high school."

All three look surprised. Alex looked like he regretted asking the question. Izaac looks away, lost and triggered. While Marc looks at me apologetically.

"I'm so sorry about asking if you actually drink or not. Totally understandable if you don't drink. It was stupid of me asking anyway."

I shake my head and smile.

"No, don't apologize. I'm over it. I made new friends and uhm.."

My voice trails off. Just talking about the subject makes me choke. My thoughts come out when Izaac looks at Marc coldly.

"If she had been from this world. She would fit perfectly with Elizaveta and her gang. Secrets and tragedy plague all three families."

All three families? What is this guy talking about?

"What do you mean secrets and tragedies plague three families? What three families are you talking about?"

Izaac looks at me with a bitter look and responds acidly,

"Dunno. You should ask Elizaveta about it. Aren't you both bff's already?"

Where did the change of tone and attitude just come from? Alex and Marc look unsurprised about his change of tone and attitude. Alex rolls his eyes while Marc smiles apologetically. Alex proceeds to break the ice.

"Sorry about his cold attitude. He just got tired of playing nice. He was referring to the Archibald's, the Blass – Waldorf's, and the Humphrey – van der Woodsen's families. We might be all friends,work as a unit, and act like family, but they're more family towards each other. We can hang out together, but our group can divide into two. Marc, Izaac and myself in one group while Elizaveta, Jennah, Daisy, Henry, and Ronald in another, but by the end of the day, we end up protecting or helping each other."

I nod in understanding. I really feel bad for not telling them that I'm actually Ronald's step sister, but it's for the best. If they found out, I think I wouldn't be able to leave the party easily. Marc steps into the conversation, adding more information.

"Making this clear. We are a big family. It's just that we divide into two groups. Alex and Izaac grew up with me. We are very close since childhood, while they've been close since birth. Reasonably, they will act much closer, but they are very serious once being considered family. Only in their group, secrets and tragedies do plague. One of them is Serena van der Woodsen's mother's death. She died in a plane crash. Not long after, Rufus Humphrey committed suicide in a hotel far away. They were lovers who couldn't be together due to class status and Serena's grandmother being against their relationship when they were young."

Izaac sighs and proceeds to take control of the conversation.

"The Archibald's are plagued with rumors about Ronald's mother being murdered in hands of someone who wanted revenge against Nate Archibald's father. Ronald's grandfather had died due to a heart attack months after. It was weird because the old man looked in perfect shape the day before his death. The last one from that family was about a daughter, who would have been Ronald's little sister. She would be our age, 16, if she hadn't had complications at birth. Rumor is that the baby girl's death was attributed to birth complications from the woman Nate got pregnant. Many people speculate that after his father's sudden death, Nate decided to pass the newborn girl as dead and give her up to adoption in order to protect her. If you ask me, that theory sounds truly bizarre because it doesn't make sense if Ronald was already a year old when it happened. While the Bass – Waldorf's has a tragedy where Daisy's grandmother, who accompanied Elizaveta's grandmother, also died in the plane crash. The weird thing over this is that they found evidence that it might have been provoked and planned accordingly."

Alex adds more to the conversation.

"The latest secret comes in the form of the younger siblings getting married many years ago. Jenny Humphrey and Eric van der Woodsen. From everybody's understanding, Eric's gay. Actually, Eric was openly gay to the world. The weird thing is that they got married when news exploded that fashion designer and business partner of Waldorf Designs, Jenny Humphrey, was pregnant. Weeks later it was announced that Eric van der Woodsen was the father and had their 'relationship' under wraps for a long time. Personally none of us bought it. They did indeed get married. It's just all weird and messed up how this even happened. From my point of view, I thought that there was more to the story."

Izaac and Marc nod and look at me with a serious look. Alex then proceeds to warn me.

"Maritza, just be careful out here in New York. Wherever you go. All I can tell you is that money doesn't buy us rich people happiness. We all have our secrets and tragedies. Even we three have our own secrets and tragedies. It's just that we won't tell you."

Alex smiles as Izaac and Marc look at each other secretly, as if knowing what they're thinking. I was about to reveal who my family was when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and look at a more relaxed Elizaveta. She smiles at the boys and asks me,

"Ready to go?"

"Of course!"

I face the boys and smile sheepishly.

"It was nice meeting you guys! Nice chat and thank you for keeping me company!"

All three guys smile and wave at me. Elizaveta seems surprised and addresses them.

"Boys, I'll see you guys in school in a week."

All three boys smile and wave goodbye at us. Elizaveta and I proceed to walk out while making a phone call to her driver, instructing him to pick us up. I keep remembering Alex's words:

" _Maritza, just be careful out here in New York. Wherever you go. All I can tell you is that money doesn't buy us rich people happiness. We all have our secrets and tragedies."_

They may have all the money of the world, but it seems like they're not really happy and have baggage on their backs. Maybe I should feel privileged for having the life I had back in LA with my father. Yet it doesn't erase the fact that my own father repealed his parental rights and passed the control to my mother and her husband. Elizaveta's question interrupts my train of thoughts.

"How did they treat you?"

"Very well. Very interesting talking to them."

I smile softly. It was very interesting talking to them. All the information each one spilled about families that I will eventually have to share memories with should be helpful enough for me. I look up at the night sky until the limo arrives. The driver gets out and opens the door and we both proceed to get inside. The driver closes the door and we proceed to chat a little until the limo makes a stop. I look out and remember the picture my mother had sent me before leaving LA. This is the house. Very big for my liking if I say so. I give my thanks and a hug to Elizaveta and proceed to leave the limo with my luggage already out on the side walk. The limo leaves as Elizaveta waves goodbye. I smile and proceed to grab my luggage. I walk up to the gates.

They look like the gates to a new world. A world I don't know of for the moment.

I press the speaker on the gate. Someone Answers.

"Archibald residence. Renata speaking."

"Hi, I'm Maritza Avilez. Majida's daughter."

The gates open slowly and I proceed to walk inside the property. Once I reach the entrance, the gates close and make a click sound. I look back, having a feeling that I couldn't describe myself. A feeling where crossing the gates meant a new cycle to my life would begin. A new life, replacing my old life. A life where I would have to experience new things.

I hesitate for a moment and knock at the big, white door. A maid opens the door and greets me.

"Hi, you must be Miss Maritza. Welcome home! My name is Casey and I'm the head maid of this house. Your mother is in here, but in her office at the moment. She will be down momentarily to welcome you home along with Mister Nate."

The maid smiles happily, adding,

"I'm very happy that Mister Ronald will be coming home anytime soon also. This house will be complete chaos from now on. I am so sure of it!"

She laughs as she grabs my luggage and ushers me inside. I look around. A very big house indeed. My dad's house compared to this one? Not even close. I look around at the paintings and the pictures around the walls. The living room, looking beautifully with the red sofa and a big TV. I have to say that it's about 60 inches. I didn't have time to digest when Casey's voice takes me out of my mind.

"Miss Maritza! Right this way!"

I walk behind her upstairs and takes me to my room. She leaves my luggage and smiles. She nods and walks away. I look at my room. It's truly big. The walls are painted with a baby blue color. My mom must have talked to my father, finding out what I liked in my room. The bed looks neatly done. I walk into the closet with my luggage. It's really huge! I couldn't believe my eyes. It even has a chair in the middle of the walking closet where I could sit down! I walk through it and then notice there's another door. I open it and see that it's connected to what seems to be Ronald's room. I close it and lock it. I then walk out of the walking closet and start organizing my stuff.

These people are truly rich. I just didn't believe how rich.

* * *

After thirty minutes, I finish unpacking and organizing pictures of my friends and family from LA in my room. I hear a knock on my door and my mom opens it. She walks in and hugs me.

"Welcome home! Finally, I get to spend time with my own daughter!"

I smile and giggle, hugging her tightly. She looks at me, not leaving our embrace.

"Ron just came home, come downstairs and say hi! Nate is also waiting. I hope coming to New York wasn't trouble?"

I shake my head and laugh. She truly doesn't know the adventure I just had.

I walk with my mom downstairs and hug Ronald. We both laugh as Nate also hugs me. We all proceed to walk into the dining room, eat, and chat away for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Earlier Today… (Narrator POV)**

Nate Archibald, Chuck Bass, and Dan Humphrey are at a bar as tradition. Chuck and Dan tease Nate for not drinking, but Nate laughs, explaining his reason.

"I can't drink today. Ronald and Maritza are coming to town today."

Chuck and Dan laugh. Chuck then says teasingly,

"Oh man! He's going to finally feel the pain Dan and I feel when our daughters are surrounded by boys!"

Both keep laughing as Nate gives them an annoyed look. Then Nate snickers,

"Suuure. You say so Chuck. I mean, it's just one for me. By the way, how's little Marlene, and baby Gracie?"

Dan chuckles and throws his hands up in defeat. All three men laugh and chuckle. Dan then breaks off the laugh.

"Aren't you excited to finally start creating a bond with Majida's daughter?"

Nate nods.

"Yeah. I feel like she would feel the void my baby girl left years ago on Ron. I can't lie that it would also fill my void. In addition, Ron and Maritza coming home at the same day makes it all easier to have some communication. Welcoming them home at the same time makes my heart feel warm."

Chuck and Dan smile and proceed to ask for another drink. Nate then asks,

"So Chuck, where are the girls? Since Daisy and Blair are at home hosting a party."

"They stayed at Jenny's house for the moment, but I'll be passing by and pick them up and take them home. I know Blair would be happy to see the family back together since Henry also comes back from London with Ron. I want to be there to greet my son."

Dan and Nate nod in understanding. Dan then proceeds to get up.

"Well men, it was nice catching up, but I have my daughter coming back from Florida and I want to be there first to welcome her. Anyway, Serena's stuck watching over Jennah. They'll be coming home much later so I don't want her to come to an empty house."

Chuck looks disturbed at Dan's answer, until Dan realizes how bad his answer sounded.

"Oh, no. Serena and I are not in some sort of fight. This was done intentionally. I wanted to have some father daughter time and we also wanted to avoid any fights the girls might encounter once knowing that the other is back home."

Nate and Chuck look relieved at Dan's answer. Even though Chuck at first thought that the young couple wasn't going to make it, they have showed how strong their relationship has been from the start. It's a relationship many would like to have in the Upper East Side. Chuck chuckles at how his marriage with Blair was also one to praise, since they can't get their hands off each other.

Nate and Chuck also proceed to get up and pay the bartender for their drinks. All three men walk out and say their goodbyes, going their own ways to their sweet paradise.

 **A very long chapter indeed. So much more to come in the upcoming one! Thank you for those commenting! I will try to update weekly. Just a friendly reminder that finals for my classes in college are coming up, so there might be a week or three that there won't be any updates. But once all the craziness of finals end, I will be up to date with the story! For the time being, you can take the time to comment about the story and what would you like to see on the upcoming chapters! Happy Thanksgiving to those living in the States like me!**

 **-AskEliz**


	5. The Beginning and Starting Over: Part 4

**Author's Note: So, I'm having some doubts on whether to keep continuing with the story. My main concern is if the readers feel or think that making Jenny and Eric a couple actually discourages them from reading the story. Time will tell. I will update the prologue once the chapter with their drama is up and readable for those who want an explanation. The next two chapters will be the conclusion of the first chapter, then we start getting into the territory Gossip Girl likes to mess with. Can't you all wait?! I was also thinking of adding a song that fits each part/chapter at the end of each part/chapter. I don't know if adding lyrics to the chapter is permitted.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR THE GAM GOSSIP GIRL: PARTY!**

 **Izaac's POV**

A girl with a white dress is running. She's holding my hand. Her giggle is like a classical melody to my ears. Her smile brightens my darkness inside my soul. Her big brown eyes are bright as the sun shining at us at the moment. The air caresses her brunette, curly hair while we're both running and holding hands through a beautiful forest. She keeps looking back smiling and laughing at me as we're both running. I hear a beeping noise, interrupting my dream.

I wake up startled and look at my alarm. It's 10am. It's flashing as if it was time for me to return to reality. I sigh remembering the girl in my dream. I've been having this dream for months already, yet I think of it as something stupid. I get up with a hangover and grab my phone, checking my messages. A message appears from the one and only Gossip Girl. I click and open the message. It shows of the picture of Alex and me with girls holding our arms and leaving the club:

Spotted: Two naughty kings with one sole purpose. Partying it up before school starts boys? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Be careful, you might feel the royal burn treatment as your partner in crime, M, did the beginning of the summer.

I roll my eyes and check that there's a message from Daisy Bass – Waldorf inviting me to another of her parties. Supposedly, she'll be trying to make this party as unforgettable as possibly. Of course, she's Blair Waldorf's daughter, a well – known character to Gossip Girl and the Upper East Side. Might as well just say to the world.

Did I mention that Daisy's parents are 1st generation and the very first targets of Gossip Girl? Yep. I know. They thought they discovered Gossip Girl, but they were wrong. Gossip Girl has tormented each generation after the other. It's as if Gossip Girl is passed down from one generation to another making it its sole purpose to just torment certain people in the Upper East Side. Luckily, I'm one of the tormented along with Alex and Marc. Did I mention Daisy also belongs to the group of the tormented? It's a no brainer honestly. The children of the very first targets of Gossip Girl belong to the group of the tormented, but we all support each other no matter what. Even though they're very close, we all come together when one of us has a big problem.

I proceed to leave the bedroom when I get a notification on my phone. I check it and it's a text message from Marc. I skim through it when I get another text message from Gossip Girl:

Oh boy! What a busy day for little me. Guess whose back from his adventures from Japan? You guessed it. The third king missing from the group of royalty, M. We've missed you very much king. Welcome to the dooms of hell, where I'll be waiting to keep tormenting you along with your group of friends. Just this time, don't run away from your little toy thing.

I text Marc back, asking if he's bothering to show up to D's back to school party bash. I really don't want to go to another party after last night's party at the bar, but it's the only way I can avoid my reality.

I sit down on my bed, looking outside and thinking about the dream. Was there any meaning behind it? Nah. Love is out of the equation for me. My father will just marry me off to some business in order to make more money.

It's all what he truly cares about. Oh, and blonde, tall, dumb women. That's the type of women my dad dates and marries after all. I still wonder why my father married my mother anyway if he just divorces them after 2-4 years. Till this day, my dad's longest marriage is to my mother, which is odd since my mom's physical features are not tall, blonde, or nonetheless dumb.

My phone chimes, alerting me that I got a text message. I check it, seeing that Alex has been added to the chat now:

Marc: Yeah, I'll be going to the party! But, I might warn you that I will be late.

Alex: How late are we talking about?

Marc: Not too late. Just a few minutes late.

Izaac: I'm down for the party. Anyway, if we don't show up, Daisy will have our heads chopped off literally

Alex: Oh yeah. So Marc, gonna run away if Lacy shows up to the party as your girlfriend?

Marc: No man, she has to understand that we're over. I hate that she doesn't get that through her head.

Izaac: I get annoyed when girls think that I'm theirs after a one night stand. Just ask Jessica.

Alex: Ugh. Isn't she a groupie of yours?

Izaac: She is.

Marc: Guys, guess what? I'm already boarding on a plane to New York. So I'll be there about 6ish to the party. Sound good?

Alex: Yep.

Izaac: Sure. Just get there. I'm tired of making it on Gossip Girl with Alex. We need to change that.

Marc: LOL! You missed me Iz?

Izaac: Oh god. Here we go again.

Alex: Lmao. It's good to have you back, king.

Marc: It's good to be back with royalty.

Izaac: Well, I'm off to my reality.

Marc: Alright, see ya tonight!

Alex: See ya man.

I throw my phone and proceed to take a shower.

* * *

It's already time to get ready for the party. As always, there's a fight between my dad and I about my dismissive attitude towards not caring about the image of the family. Anyway, there's not time to ramble about this. I get ready and check myself on the mirror. I look at myself.

Dark and hopeless on the inside. Looking sharp and ready for the party on the outside.

Being an heir to possibly the largest company of ring makers around the globe has its perks, but it's a suffering also. Many would think that we rich kids are happy. What they don't realize that the day we are born, our choices are taken away and our future is already molded, being planned, and controlled by the parents and what they think it's best for us and for the family. Mainly for them and not for the child.

A difference the Archibald's, Bass – Waldorf's, and Humphrey – van der Woodsen's have made when it comes to their children's future. If you know their history when it comes to their choices on their own life, you can see how they rebelled against their parents' wishes and people's expectations. Because of their actions, their children no longer have the burden of their parents trying to mold or manipulate their choices and actions. Unfortunately, Alex and I don't have the same fortune. Our parents pair us up with rich women whom they think would be the best for the family image and the business. Luckily for Marc, his father believes on not meddling on his choices when it comes to liking or loving someone.

God I wish that was me.

I leave to the party, thinking about my life and about the future.

* * *

I arrive to the party 30 minutes later. I look for Alex and wave at him. I walk towards him when Liza, another wannabe, blocks my path with her posse.

God, she's annoying overall. Her voice irks me and shudders me the wrong way.

"Hi Izaac."

"Liza."

"What are you up to at this moment?"

At this moment, she's already trying to put her hand on my shoulder..

"Not much. I was just trying to locate Alex around the party."

"Oh, the royal highness?"

I chuckle and look at her. With a dismissive tone I answer,

"Yes, now if you excuse me, Alex is waiting."

Before she could answer back, I get through her and walk up to Alex. Alex smiles smugly.

"What took you so long?"

"Liza."

Alex chuckles.

"The wannabe Blair Waldorf with her posse?"

I nod. Alex answers honestly,

"Black highlights with her blonde hair, short black dress, and stilettos. Can't she seem more of a fake?"

"Yep."

Marc then walks up to us and greets us. We talk for a few minutes when girls gather around us and stare seductively at us. Chimes from everyone's phone come in at the same moment. It announces that Elizaveta is back in New York.

All I can say is welcome home, queen.

* * *

Elizaveta has guts. She appears to the party not only uninvited and unannounced, but she brought company. Poor girl hasn't realized that she's made Gossip Girl too.

The girl's name is Maritza Avilez. She truly seems shy and very awkward. At least she knows her place. Her loose, curly brunette hair, with her yellow shirt, leather black jacket, her ripped, clear jeans and black flats don't fit in this party.

Just looking at her, she looks like the girl in the dreams I've been having for months. Maybe I'm just crazy, but I swear she looks a lot like the girl I've been dreaming about.

I keep listening and chiming in on the conversation while she waits for V to come back from her 'apology party.'

My attitude turns cold as ice when the topic of her friend's death comes up. It reminds me of Fred and his death to overdose. He might have been a drug addict, but leaving him at a car with no trace of human existence to his death is cruel. Whoever did it, they don't have a heart.

But then again, who am I to judge if I don't have a soul either.

Maritza leaves with V from the party. I look at the girls leave, especially Maritza. Alex and Marc don't say a thing, as we all just accept to call it a night and leave the party.

* * *

It's been an eventful day. I get home and as always, my father leaves a message with one of the maids saying that he will not be home until tomorrow. I walk to my room and change into much more comfortable clothes and lay down on my bed. I can't stop comparing Maritza and the girl in my dreams. They are too similar and it's scary to me. I wonder if I'll ever see Maritza again.

I keep thinking and let my eyes clothes, but this time, dreaming of Maritza in the same scenario as the girl in my dreams from the past couple of months.

* * *

 **Marc's POV**

I'm speeding through the gates of the Japanese airport. My flight to Los Angeles is about to depart and leave me behind.

I hope I made it in time.

I make it through the checking point and even through the gate of my flight. I sit down next to a window on the economy section. Let's just say my dad wasn't too fond on the idea of me leaving the country unannounced. As my punishment, He would pay my way back home, but on economy. Honestly, I do deserve it. I broke up with Lacy before the school year ended. She didn't take it too well that she kept on insisting she was my girlfriend. I couldn't take it anymore that I just decided to leave the country once and for all for the summer.

I gaze through the window and think about everything that's happened. I wonder if Izaac and Alex are doing okay without me. I have been in touch with the guys, but not as much as we are used to.

* * *

My flight to New York departs in 30 minutes. Perfect timing to make it through the security check point and check if everything's still in place.

A text message from Gossip Girl appears on my phone, showing to the world what Alex and Izaac were doing the night before. Might as well text them I'm heading back home. I send the message to Izaac then to Alex. At the same time, Gossip Girl sends another message, announcing that I'm heading back to New York.

I text the guys for a while and ignore GG's text. Izaac leaves the group chat while I lie about my plane leaving now. At least they know I'll arrive to Daisy's party late. I'm usually a party guy, but today, it seems like I don't have the energy to party. It might be odd to hear that I don't want to go to the party, but I don't want to end in Gossip Girl again or even see Lacy tonight.

Truthfully, I don't miss Gossip Girl, but I learned to live and tolerate it for years. Plus, I'm not alone. My best friends, Alex and Izaac, also make it to Gossip Girl. Lately, they've been making headlines with their hard core partying. People must think we're spoiled brats, but no one would understand how partying it up lets us escape our own reality. Even though Alex and Izaac have it hard, I don't seem to have the choice to choose what to study or work with later on in my life. Everyone is fixated on the fact that I'll be the future successor of my father's film company. It's one of the best known company's any aspiring or well – known actors/actresses would dream to belong or affiliate with.

But me? I just want to be a film director. I've always loved pinpointing scenes and storming ideas about little concepts. Yet, I can't dream big. I have my future already planned from the start. I just wish my mother would be alive.

My mother died of Breast Cancer when I was 10. Izaac and Alex were by my side the whole time along with Leon and the rest of the gang. Sure, we may get into separate groups, but when one of us is going through a hard time, we all get together as a family and support each other no matter the circumstances or situation.

My mother was so loving and caring. I wonder if she would judge me on the fact of leaving the country because of Lacy. Lacy was a beautiful girl I dated for a few months. She has pitch black curly hair, her big brown eyes shining with happiness, and her mind was bright as Einstein's. Maybe I exaggerated on the comparing her brain to Einstein's, but the girl is really smart. She, along with Liza, the wannabe Waldorf, are best friends and the nemesis of Jennah and Daisy.

Honestly? I couldn't take it anymore with Lacy's jealousy and obsession over Jen and D. The breaking point was when Lacy asked me to choose between my friends and her. I ended up choosing my friends and broke up with her via text message. A cruel way to break up, but I just couldn't even see her. I felt nothing towards her and I thought it was the best way to break up with her. There was just nothing to connect us any longer.

There was just one big problem: Lacy went ahead and spread rumors that she broke up with me because I had cheated on her thanks to Alex and Izaac's partying. Funny thing is that no one believed her. Her reputation was being destroyed and Liza wasn't having none of it. She tried to make me look bad numerous times, but I was growing tired of the whole drama. I decided to leave to Japan once and for all out of the blue. This happened a few days after Elizaveta also left the city unannounced. Izaac, Alex, and I found out about something serious that happened between Jen and D. We were pretty mad along with Henry and Ron, but I could also see where Elizaveta comes from. I couldn't judge her when I was practically doing the same thing.

Running away from problems and consequences. It's the only solution I could find at the moment.

I hear the announcer announce New York. I get up and walk towards the destined airplane that would be taking me back home.

* * *

I'm sitting next to a girl. She doesn't seem to notice me for a second. She keeps looking out the window. She's really pretty too, but she has this pensive face with a frown plastered on her face. Her brows are furrowed down, looking out the window pensively. I really want to talk to her, but for some reason, I can't bring myself to even ask a question.

What's happened to me? Talking to women is really easy for me. I'm a very well – known ladies' man back in New York. If I find a girl attractive, I start talking to the girl very easily, but for some reason, I can't get to bring my voice out of my throat. It's as if I lost my confidence overall.

I look at the girl closely. Her loose, curly, brunette hair hanging to her chest, her yellow shirt hugging her body, her ripped, clear jeans showing off her legs, with a good combination of black flats. I must say, she doesn't look half bad at all. I want to compliment her and make small talk, but again it's an epic fail on my part and give up on talking to the girl overall and decide to fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up, not knowing the time. I look up slowly, looking up at the girl still staring outside the window. I have to at least know her voice. Something. I get the courage and lift my arm up and tap her shoulder lightly. The girl turns around and looks at me. Good God, she's more than pretty; she's beautiful. She looks so natural, that if I could just take a picture, you wouldn't believe it. There's no girl like her from where I'm going to. Her big brown doe eyes stare at me. Crap, I should ask a question right now!

"Can you tell me the time?"

"Uh, sure"

She grabs her phone and checks the time. She looks back at me.

"It's about to be 2 in the afternoon."

What should I ask her next? Her first time in New York? How old is she? Does she have friends? Her favorite color?

I look pensive with a moment and respond,

"And the landing time is at about 5, correct?"

You idiot! In god's name, what is wrong with me?!

I look away right away, not facing her any longer. The girl nods and I smile. From the corner of my eye, I spot the girl returning to her previous posture, looking outside the window once again.

* * *

The plane lands and I proceed to leave. I grab my bags and see the girl who sat next to me grabbing hers. I should offer her a ride to wherever she needs to be at. I grab my bags and try to follow her, but through the crowd, I lose sight of her. I keep looking for the girl, but there's just too many people.

I give up. Seriously, what is wrong with me?

I decide to walk to the limo and proceed to leave the airport.

* * *

I get home and instantly get ready for the party. I leave my luggage at my room while putting on my last accessories. Before leaving my room. I glance on my mirror. I look at myself. On the outside, a cheery, happy, sharp, good – looking guy. On the inside, doubt and fear. I compose myself and leave my room. I walk downstairs and explain to the maid that I won't be home until later. The maid nods and explains that my father won't be home for the week.

I nod and walk out of the penthouse. My father won't be home until next week. He's been busy working since my mom's death. I can testify that my mother's death hit him the hardest. After the week of my mother's death, he's never had a day off from work. I was raised around nanny's who would also raise Izaac and Alex. My father does love and care for me. I just wish I could see him more and be open about the fact that I want to aspire my own dreams.

I walk to the limo and leave for the party.

* * *

I walk out of the limo. Daisy has outdone herself alright. I proceed to walk until Lacy stops me. Her arms are crossed with her expression looking pissed. If looks could kill, Lacy would have me dead by now.

"Well, look who finally shows up."

I roll my eyes and slide both my hands on the pockets of my pants.

"Lacy, we broke up a few months back. Get that through your head."

She looks pissed, but her eyes look hurt.

"Why?"

I answer with honesty,

"Lacy, I grew tired of your rivalry with Jen and D. When – "

Lacy interrupts,

"It's Jennah and Daisy. You shouldn't be friends with them. How could Daisy make a party when she should be worried about Elizaveta!"

I snap back,

"Then what are you doing here? Enjoying the party with Liza? Please. I can see why Izaac warned me about you. You're truly fake Lacy. I'm truly disappointed to think that my friends were right about you and your posse. I dated you because I genuinely liked you, but now? I don't feel anything for you."

Lacy stares at me, when Liza approaches Lacy and look up at me. She proceeds to answer for Lacy,

"You're truly a jerk to her. What has she done to you? She actually loved you Marc. Man up! Choose this wonderful girl over your loser friends."

I give an annoyed, yet serious look at Liza. IS she serious?!

"Look Liza. Or wannabe Blair Waldorf. Whatever you like being called. I don't care! My friends are always there for me. I wouldn't choose a girl over my friends. Nonetheless over Jennah and Daisy. And before you talk trash or ask about Elizaveta, butt out of their business and just enjoy the party before I lose my patience and spit some insults and truths that will have you wrecked. Got it?"

Before I got a respond, I leave them and head up to Izaac and Alex, who were already being surrounded by girls. I wave and greet them. We start to chat up until a notification from Gossip Girl alerts us that Elizaveta is back. Next to her is the girl I was sitting next to on my way back from LA. Does she know V? But damn, even on a picture, she looks perfect.

What am I thinking? I should think that V is back! All hail the queen!

* * *

V crashed the party with the girl. I can smell drama.

Oh my.

Elizaveta smiles weakly as we welcome her back. The girl looks shy, but the adorable type of shy. I introduce myself as she also introduces herself to the guys and me. Her name's Maritza Avilez.

Maritza Avilez. The girl who sat next to me. Maritza Avilez. The girl who is making my mind go crazy. Maritza Avilez. The girl who is making me lose myself. Maritza Avilez.

I couldn't help but gawk at her beauty. I may look like a fool, but I don't care. I want to admire her beauty. I want her beauty all to myself. She's surely not the type of girl New York usually has to offer. She seems sincere, honest, sweet, adorable, and humble. She's blown me away completely.

There was a silence, to which Alex broke. Elizaveta apologizes. Excluding Izaac, we each gave her an easy time and accept her apology. We hug it out and gives us specific directions that we should take care of Maritza.

We make small talk with Maritza, knowing her life and her whereabouts on her life.

I made the mistake to touch on a harsh point of her life regarding on drinking. I felt apologetic to the point that I even made Izaac lose his good guy attitude and act to his usual self. I hope I didn't mess up my opportunity to get to know her more personally. For some reason, I trust her when I start talking about the three families we're friends with. The rumors and the whole drama that happens at the Upper East Side of New York.

For some reason. She makes me feel calm. No girl has ever made me feel calm.

After a while of talking, V takes her away from us. Honestly? I feel sad. I saw her first. I should have asked for her number. Dumb me.

After both girls leave the party, I see the other guys and sense what I am also sensing.

We don't feel in the mood to party any longer. We decide to call it a night and part ways.

* * *

I get home earlier than usual and the maid asks,

"Marc, you're early tonight. Something wrong?"

I shake my head no and smile weakly, responding,

"I feel tired. I'll be heading to bed. Goodnight Martha."

She nods and smiles fondly. I walk to my room and change to some comfortable clothes. I lay down and think about today's events. Its odd how Izaac's attitude changed, but was under control for the night and how Alex didn't act dismissive as he usually would be with everyone.

Is this girl special?

I shake my head and sleep, smiling and feeling calm for the first time in months.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

Last night was crazy. Izaac and I had been drinking heavily and flirting with a lot of girls. That's all I've been doing during the whole summer and honestly, it's my way of escaping my own reality. You see, I'm a successor, but it's given me problems on my relationship with my older brother, Max Hansen. My grandmother, Mary Hansen, the Queen, keeps insisting that I should be the next successor to take the crown.

I don't agree with her. My brother should be next, not me. He's already in college and cares a whole lot more for the family name than myself. I just want to live my life my way. I hate being dictated on how to live my life, how to dress, who to hang out, who to date, etc. You get the idea. Did I mention how they wanted me to arrange a marriage with the president's daughter?

My family is ridiculous.

I hide under the covers, not wanting to get up. My head feels like it's about to explode, but forgetting my reality is worth it.

The maid knocks my door and walks inside, not even caring if I had given permission to come in. She opens the blinds of my window. God, the light is hurting my eyes! The maid smiles back at me sheepishly.

"Sir, your mother requested I opened the blinds of your bedroom. She wants you down stairs in a few minutes."

She walks away, closing the door. Great, who's the next girl she'll try to introduce me to? All I care is to get this over with.

I get out of my bed and proceed to take a shower and change into my clothes. I put on a sweater and some jeans with my vans. I look at myself in the mirror and see how tired I look. The party hit me hard, but I don't regret it.

I leave my room and proceed to walk downstairs, where my mother and father are sitting down on the couch. I stand in front of them and give them an annoyed look.

"I'm here mother. What do you need?"

She looks up at me with a serious look and rolls her eyes.

"Alexander, please don't answer me with a sneer. Second of all, we need to discuss your future."

I look at my dad, who looks uninterested and also annoyed. She must have woken him up very early for him to look annoyed. That makes us two daddy – O.

I look back at her and answer,

"Isn't my future molded out already? Where I'm going to live, who I will marry, or even what college I'll be studying at?" I roll my eyes, looking away disinterested.

My mother then proceeds to look at my dad and answers angrily,

"Edmund! Control your child! He's disrespecting me! Did you just listen what he answered back?"

My dad then looks at my mother, answering with a dismissive tone,

"Look Abby, the kid's right. You planned his life already. What's more to it? If you start talking about his party antics, then I will leave. I'm sick and tired of you and my own mother pestering me about his life. He's just a teenager! Why not just let him live his life before chaining him to a lifetime of prison?"

My mother looks bewildered and shocked at my dad's response. Of course my grandmother arranged this marriage too. My mother's a duchess and comes from a very wealthy family. I feel for my dad. He must have loved someone else, but due to his status in this society, he couldn't be with her. Sadly, I can't love because of this. I look at both of them and answer,

"This is why I hate this life. This is why I party as much as I can, before ending up with a woman like my own mother, who just cares about the family image. You never once cared for what I wanted or how I felt. Ever. Because of you and grandmother, my own brother detests me because I'm next in life for the crown, something I didn't want. I wanted to be an architect!"

My father looks shocked, but his eyes deceive him. His eyes sparkle with pride. My grandmother then makes an entrance asking,

"What's the argument about? We can hear screams coming from here!"

My grandma looks at all three of us. This is was too early to deal with all this. I just want to go back to bed!

My grandmother looks at me, with a soft face and smiles.

"Alex, my grandson. I am sorry for your parents' attitudes this morning. Edmund. Abby, if you could please follow me to my office. I would like to speak to both privately. Alex, go back to bed. You must have had a rough night."

Mom and dad leave while grandma still stays there for a little bit longer. She sits down and looks at me. She asks me,

"Alex, did you mean that?"

I look at her confused.

"Mean what grandma?"

She looks at me softly.

"That you wanted to be an architect and prefer for Max to be the successor of the throne?"

I sigh and sit next to her. I grab her fragile hand and face her.

"Gran Gran, I want control of my own life. I want to make my own choices. All this time. All the life I've been living is revolved around the choices my mother and yourself make about my own life. I want to experience love. I want to experience freedom. I want things between my brother and I be what it used to be before this whole 'who will be the next successor' thing broke us apart."

She looks at me and holds my hand. She nods and smiles softly. She gets up and kisses my forehead. She whispers,

"I know. But, this is the price we've all paid for the well – being of our family image. I promise to do as much as I can so your brother or you have more freedom in your life choices."

She looks down at me and walks away.

* * *

I lay down on my bed thinking about the conversation.

I am dumbfounded on my gran's answer. She promised. I hope she gives me at least the chance to choose who to marry. I see that they want to choose someone worthy of the name and all, but I want to choose someone who lives me for me. Alex Hanses. Not just some prince who has money and influence on the world.

My phone beeps with Gossip Girl's text. I grab my phone and read the text.

Mark's on his way to New York. Guess he's coming back.

More texts flood my phone. I text the guys for a while and proceed to get ready for the party.

* * *

After that warm shower, I proceed to get ready for Daisy's party. Somehow, I don't feel like partying tonight. Maybe it's because the conversation with my gran still runs my mind. I hope she keeps that promise.

I look at the mirror and compose myself. If this mirror could talk, it would say so many secrets. My demons that surround my life. How constant my parents argue and fight. How Max basically hates my guts and throws a fit on how he would be a better king than myself.

I look away and proceed to leave my room.

I walk down stairs where I inform my butler, Craig that I'll be going to a party and not to stay up late. He just nods and reminds me that I have prince duties and classes, to which I have to attend, tomorrow. I nod and leave my house.

I walk into my limo and leave.

* * *

So I guess I'm the first of all three men to make it to the party. Damn it's full and lively, but for some reason, I'm just not feeling it tonight. Daisy must have invited everyone from the school because it's very packed.

I look around when Izaac also makes his way towards where I'm at. Not soon after, Mark also makes it our way.

It's a good feeling that the gang is back, but for some reason, I'm still not feeling it.

We all make a conversation and even look at women seductively, until everyone's phones start chiming in.

Guess who's also back?

Elizaveta. Damn she's not alone either. There a girl next to her. Looking closely, the girl seems like a girl I knew back in LA. I could be wrong though.

One thing is for sure. The queen is back and not alone.

* * *

People are now chatting and talking about Elizaveta's return to New York. No one seems to care about the girl next to V. For some reason, the girl next to V seems familiar to a girl I met back in LA a few years back.

You could honestly say that this girl blew me away from her appearance and personality. During this time, I had to move to Los Angeles due to prince training. It was just for a year, but it was the only the year that I actually had fun without the partying. Sure, I was in contact with the guys, but I was far away from my family and Gossip Girl. I also me a girl back then. This girl wasn't like the other girls I've met here, she was different. Her personality, her humbleness, her get – go attitude; she was special and different.

I thought she was the one for me.

We actually became friends after a tragedy struck her personal life. I remember this very well like it was yesterday…

* * *

 _ **Flashback (Alex's POV)**_

 _I was walking around the streets of LA one sunny afternoon. It was Friday afternoon and my prince training was done for the day. Rather, I was surprised how early Craig and Katrina had finished the class for the day. I hadn't had time to tour the city so I decided to walk through the restaurants and tourist attractions. I didn't notice that I was also hungry and made it to a coffee shop. I decided to sit down and see what they offered. I looked outside and it started to rain all of a sudden. The coffee shop looked cozy enough for myself to just let my thoughts reign my mind when someone came inside the coffee shop looking really sad. Her face looked like tears had been streaming her cheeks and sat down next to my table._

 _She looked like the rain had caught up to her, but for some reason, I felt my hear make a thump. I put my hand on my chest and looked at the girl. Her eyes were red, her curly brunette hair looked like a mess, and her clothes were wet. For some reason, I started to feel pain inside my heart. I had to do something or else I'll go crazy myself._

 _I decide to get up and ask the girl,_

" _Are you okay?"_

 _She looks up at me. Her eyes looking sad and lifeless and nods at my response, but her eyes betray her and tears start rolling down freely. She looks away and mumbles 'I'm fine.'_

 _I decide to sit in front of her and look at her. She looks at me and sniffles and decides to talk._

" _I'm sorry for this. You shouldn't be sitting down here with a girl like me. That's what my date said a few weeks back."_

 _She looks away and I grab her hand._

" _What's your name?"_

 _She looks back at me again and slides her hand away from my reach. Ouch. I miss her warmth already._

 _Wait what am I thinking?_

 _She responds,_

" _Maritza, what's yours?"_

 _I sigh to myself. If she knew who she's talking to, she might flip out. I have to respond,_

" _Alex. Alex Hansen."_

 _She looks at me with shock for a second, but then changes back to her old mood and looks away. She whispers lowly enough that I could hear,_

" _If only Maya was here, she would flip that a prince is actually talking to me."_

 _She bursts into tears and mumbles sorry. I move and just hug her closely to me. She just hugs me and after a while we both let go._

 _I sit next to her and ask the waiter to bring us both some grilled cheese sandwiches and water. The waiter nods and leaves. I also ask the waiter if he could possibly close the place just for us. I really feel worried for Maritza and want to help her. In order for that to happen, I need to know what's wrong and why is she crying._

* * *

 ** _3 Hours Later…_**

 _It's already close to 6pm and we've been chatting, eating, and drinking hot chocolate nonstop for 3 hours. What she's explained to me was that her best friend, Maya, had died in a car accident recently and she's been feeling down ever since. She explains how her father persuaded her to leave her house and walk around for a while. She explains to me how after Maya's death, she's been going through some king of down spiral and has ignored all her friends. Throughout all these hours we've been talking, her mood has seemed to change notably and even thanked me for letting her rant about her tragedy. She also explained how her crush basically told her that until she left her depressive/moping state, to call him back and see if he was still available to go on a date._

 _Poor Maritza. Honestly, losing someone who is very close to you is hard and very shocking. Truthfully, I understand her. I felt as if my brother is dead to me due to the fact that my gran gran wants me to be the next in line to the throne instead of Max. Even though Max is attending college and I'm still technically in high school, she feels as if I'm the mature one from the two of us._

 _We both keep talking about our daily lives until the dark sky overtakes the gloom of the thunder and decide to exchange numbers._

* * *

 ** _1 year later…_**

 _It was decided that the rest of my classes would be moved to New York and I should be ready to part back home, where the family is waiting for me. It was also decided that I would return to my normal life and the date that was suggested and approved for me to pack my belongings and come back with Craig and Katrina was August 10_ _th_ _._

 _I was very sad that I would be leaving Maritza behind. We've been hanging out ever since that day at the coffee shop. Her presence around me was a refreshing aura for my world. My personal world. I was always surrounded by drinking, women, sex, arguments, luxuries, and fights that hanging out with Maritza made me forget about my old life back in New York. She made me see how those things weren't really important and how life is very different for someone who isn't around the world of the rich._

 _I could honestly say that I was falling for her and my feelings for her were very much strong. At almost 15, I saw her as my world. I knew that my parents wouldn't approve of her, but I didn't care._

 _Her twinkling brown orbs, her pale, yet bright skin, her sincere smile, her brunette curly hair, her sincere, yet beautiful blush that surrounded her cheeks that would go all the way to her ears when she felt embarrassed. Her voice of reason when I was angry at the world. How her eyes twinkled under the sun while being at the beach together._

 _She was just perfect._

 _Sadly, her perfection doesn't belong into my world… It was hard to say goodbye._

* * *

 _When I told her I was leaving LA for good, her eyes looked sad. Her tears were falling out of her brown eyes that would twinkle under the sunset now transformed into one that clouded with hurt and sadness. For the first time in my life, I felt my heart break into pieces. I did the only thing I knew I would remember forever…_

 _I kissed her with much love and passion. I remember telling her to never forget me, but to be happy and smile. Our foreheads touched and we hugged each other until the night sky overtook the sunset…_

* * *

 _The day of my departure came. August 10_ _th_ _. The private jet was ready for departure as also the limo that would be taking Craig, Katrina and myself to the airport._

 _I looked back at the studio/apartment. It hurt that I had to leave Maritza and LA, but it was under my parents' orders that we should return and finish my training._

 _We proceed to leave when I hear my name._

" _ALEX! ALEX! ALEX!"_

 _I wanted to look back but Craig hurried me to the limo. I couldn't see who it was that was calling my name, but it gave me the feeling that it was Maritza. Once the limo started to move, I turned behind myself and saw people circling, I couldn't see what it was or what had happened, but I had this bad feeling._

 _Sadly, I couldn't find out what had happened that made people run over and start circling._

 _My thoughts were with my Maritza…_

 _End of Flashback (Back to the party)_

* * *

I lost contact with Maritza, but I still remember the kiss. I still remember her eyes.

Once I came back to New York, I went back to my old lifestyle in order to escape my own reality with Izaac and Marc, but I just wanted to forget Maritza. If she sees me today, she would be disgusted with the type of guy I have turned out to be.

If I had stayed in LA, I think I would be dating her and I would have distanced myself from this life.

* * *

Elizaveta showed up to the party and she brought a new friend with her.

I couldn't believe who it was though.

Maritza Alvarez.

My Mar Mar. Maritza. The girl from LA. The girl I fell for. My first love. My first kiss.

She looks like she hasn't change much. She's grown a little bit but not much, but her hair is the same as ever. She looks shy as ever around us.

Elizaveta apologizes to Izaac, Marc and myself and gives her own mini speech. My mind couldn't care less about her apology, but I couldn't say that. My mind was with the girl next to her. Maritza. I wonder if she's recognized me? Maybe I should introduce myself and see if she remembers me.

* * *

It was an epic fail. She doesn't recognize me at all. She doesn't remember me. Why?

It saddens me that she doesn't remember me. We chat with Maritza and know more about her life.

I was ready to give Marc a death stare when asking about why she didn't drink, but Izaac beat me to it and his mood changed to his usual self. I can't do that. I have to be the good guy here.

She talks to us about her life and how she ended up here. I was surprised how her father gave up his parental rights and trespass it to her mother and her husband.

Wow have things changed.

She was about to say something, when Elizaveta, which by the way, thought we should babysit her and entertain her, comes by and explains that it was time to go. She waves goodbye and leaves with V. All of us look at each other as if thinking the same and decide to call it a night.

* * *

I get back home and slide to my room. Thank god no one made a fuss this time about my timing on getting back home. I quickly change and lay down on my bed. I can't believe she's in New York.

She's here.

My heart starts to pound like the day I first saw her at the coffee shop. At the same time, I feel pain when I realize that she doesn't remember me. I wonder why she doesn't remember me.

Was I not important to her?

With that question, I close my eyes and let my thoughts overtake my mind with the images of Maritza.

 **I will apologize at this moment because it is a very long chapter. Two, I have been busy with my job and barely finished with finals. I will try to update as much as I can with this story. As I stated before, I've been having second thoughts about this story because I feel as if some may not feel okay for the fact that I have Eric in a straight relationship. I promise that explanation will be posted at the prologue once the chapter surrounded Eric and Jenny is up.**

 **Again, I must apologize for delaying the chapter and how long it is, but in order to understand clearly the story, we must understand the motives behind each possible lover for Maritza, now do you wonder who will Maritza choose?**

 **Until then, Happy Holidays! Leave comments and suggestions!**

 **AskEliz**


	6. The Beginning and Starting Over: Part 5

**Author's Note: On to the next chapter of the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS THAT ARE AFFILIATED TO GOSSIP GIRL OR TO THE GAME GOSSIP GIRL PARTY!**

 **Narrator's POV**

Daisy is sitting down on her favorite red sofa. While twirling her wavy hair, which she inherited from her mother, she looks at the party goers and thinks deeply on what just happened.

Jennah's sister, Elizaveta, came to apologize to the whole gang. She looks up at the ceiling and starts to wonder if Evan or Harold know about Elizaveta's comeback to New York.

Of course. Gossip Girl was very fast reporting on 'the Queen' being back. What a stupid question.

Her somber eyes look back to the party, which started dying down when Ronald left. She looked ready to call it quits and kick everyone out, but she knew that her reputation was on the line if she did that. Anyway, the party was designed to have fun, yet she lost her mood to party and no longer was interested to participate on the fun. She stands up and starts to wander around the party. She stops and sits on the stairs. Jennah walks down and sits next to her notorious best friend.

Jennah lays down her head on Daisy's shoulder, letting her blonde curls fall on Daisy's arm. She starts to think on the fact that her twin sister is back and how it can be a hassle for Daisy. Even though Elizaveta didn't consider Daisy her closest friend, she still considered her as her sister. Jennah looks at a tired Daisy and smiles reassuringly that Elizaveta's apologies were coming from the heart.

* * *

 **Jennah's POV**

My sister is back in New York. My worry is that Daisy and a war breaking through. Daisy and Elizaveta were close before the whole chaos broke out. To be honest, it changed the group very much that even Ronald and Henry decided to leave for the summer to London. There is just one tiny bit of information that is missing from the story. That is me. My point of view.

Guilt just boils through my skin when I think about the situation. I'm still learning to deal with the aftermath of the situation, but I don't know how much longer I can play the good girl attitude without this exploding to my face when it is revealed.

I see Daisy standing up as I move my head from her shoulder. She walks to the door and opens it as people started to leave the party, each praising how wild and fun it was.

Of course it was. Elizaveta came back. What more can people ask for to make a party much more dramatic?

Though, I have to ask V about that girl that she appeared with at the party. Sad that I didn't get to meet her. I wonder who she is though. I also have a feeling that I'll be seeing more of this girl V appeared with. As long as she's good company for V, I'm all for it.

Daisy closes the door and sighs loudly as she walks and sits down on her favorite red sofa.

"J, I'm really tired. My mood got killed when your sister came today. Why of all days did she decide to show up to maybe my most important party ever of my high school career?!"

I lay down on another sofa, a little bit longer than where Daisy is at and answer her.

"Well, look at it on the positive side. She came to apologize right away. Can't you just give her credit? She had to appear at a party that she knew would be criticized about due to last year's scandal. I mean, yeah, she ran away. Look at it on the bright side though. She's back and the whole gang can go back to normal, like old times sake."

Daisy looks at my direction while taking off her heels. She gives me a cold look.

"True, but she didn't say goodbye. I needed her J. Just like I needed you. You did realize how Evan started to act weird once Elizaveta left? Did you realize the scandal V left us to deal with? My parents were questioning things that I wish I would never remember again in my life! This party was organized to reaffirm my status as queen of Constance. Not queen of New York City tabloids and gossip!"

I had to ask her this question. It was burning my mind. Eventually, she might find this outrageous, but it was close to reality.

"Daisy, if it was me who had left New York, would you be saying the same thing about me? You and I are best friends too. We're sisters. We have a bond that many wish to have."

She looks confused for a second. The she responds.

"I would have said the same thing Jenn. Why? I would have accused you of leaving my side. J, it means war with your sister. She can't think of just waltzing back to our world."

She lays down on her red sofa and looks up and starts to speak again.

"This school year at Constance will be very interesting. I wonder who the girl next to V is. I bet she's just a mere ordinary girl who got lucky to meet the majesty."

I've heard Daisy sneer against Liza and her miniature wannabe's, but this type of sneer has venom and anger written all over it. If she knew the truth, she'd be destroyed enough that I'd be vanished of this face of the earth if she could.

I hear steps walking close to the living room and see Aunt Blair and my mom. I knew the time came to confront Elizaveta.

I stand up as Daisy sits up and opens her arms wide open. I hug her and promised I'd call her later. I leave with my mother as we wave goodbye.

* * *

 **Daisy's POV**

I see Jennah leave. I didn't want to admit this, but something seems off. First Evan, who rarely texts me, then Jennah loses her concentration and just stares off to space. I wonder what's going on, but none of that right this moment. I need to think on how to accept the fact that V is back in town. How to confront her the way I want to confront her. I need her to be alone.

I need to tell her everything that's been going on since she left.

I mean, what type of friend does she think she is?! Leaving me here with problems! I need to call Harold as soon as possible. I need to tell him what just happened tonight.

Oh, that girl who easily apologized to Elizaveta? That girl isn't truly me. I had to play it cool for Ronald and my brother's sake. They don't know how angry and upset I am at V for her sudden departure.

I stand up, kiss my mom's cheek and hug her.

"You okay sweetie?"

I look up at my mom's chocolate eyes and smile sadly as I recall the memories I had with Evan prior the incident.

Evan and I are dating, but at the moment we're facing a rough patch. I have faith that our fairytale relationship will progress into something beautiful.

I want to be with him forever and ever.

I keep my thoughts surrounded of Evan's face when my brother interrupts by walking downstairs and asks about my father.

Yes, I admit, I am the daughter of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass.

You can say I am royalty because of them. Their names are much known from a young age just like their attitudes.

Let's just say they are very special people with in depth histories like Jennah's and Elizaveta's parents. Many families have histories that revolve around one person.

You can guess who.

Gossip Girl. My favorite tormentor at the moment.

I look down at my nails as my brother hugs my mother and I and talks about how he misses us.

Ugh. All this mushy whoosh crap is making me sick already.

"Mom, I need to barf, this whole lovey dovey huggy moment makes me sick. Bleh."

I gag as my father walks in with Melanie on his hand and carrying Gracie on his arm. Mom walks up to them both as Melanie's big brown eyes look at Henry and runs up to hug him. Gracie, already asleep, is already being carried and cooed by my mother as my father also gives my brother his welcome hug. Henry hugs Melanie and walks upstairs, probably already persuading her to go to sleep and promising to talk about his adventures with Ronald.

Hah. Those two are trouble makers in the making. If father and Uncle Nate knew about their whereabouts in London, my dad would be the first to throw a fit while Uncle Nate would probably remind him how he used to be when he was their age.

That would be a funny imagination.

Chuck Bass a womanizer? Nah. He wasn't. Mommy said so. Add Sarcasm to that thought please.

I giggle at the thought as mom gives me a stern look and tells me to go to bed.

Yes mom. Yes. I'll be going on my way to bed. To chat with Harold that is.

* * *

 **Jennah's POV**

My mom and I leave Daisy's house and proceed to go back home. I fidget with my hands when mom eyes me down weirdly.

"Something wrong?"

"No mom. I'm just nervous to see my sister again. She must be hanging out with dad I bet."

I look out my window and see the passing lights of the road.

I don't want to remember the events. Truly if I do, I know who will be the most affected from the situation.

I really did miss my twin sister.

Now she's here. She'll be attending Constance with me, but I'm afraid of Daisy's actions towards Elizaveta.

I feel troubled here okay?

My best friend versus my blood sister.

You see, once you're in Daisy's bad side, it's hard to regain her good side and trust. She'll practically seek to destroy you or torment your life until she's satisfied enough.

Yes, she can be very… cold. If she forgives you easily, its war. If she doesn't forgive you, its torment.

My thoughts are very tormenting. My consciousness is eating me. My blood is boiling of anger towards myself. It shouldn't have happened.

It was an honest mistake.

I close my eyes and sigh lowly enough that my mother can't hear doze off to sleep.

* * *

 **Daisy's POV**

I enter my room and lay down on my bed. You can guess that a lot of these pictures on the bedroom wall are covered with family and friends. There's one in particular of Izaac and I hugging each other. Many people think that I would be better coupled with Izaac than with Evan. Truth is, I had a crush on Izaac. The problem? He's a stinking womanizer like Marc and Alex.

God he's very attractive with his attitude. His perfume smell. His body. His sense of style.

Everything.

I look at the picture of Evan, Jennah, and I throwing water at each other at the beach. That day, Evan admitted his feelings for me and asked me out.

That was two summers ago. At first dad wasn't okay with it, but mom convinced him. I was 14 at the time and was seen as daddy's little girl.

Pfft. Yeah right.

I grab my IPhone 6S and decide to call a video chat with Harold.

By the way, Harold is Evan's best friend. People talk about how his attitude scarily reflects my father's attitude when he was at a younger age.

Honestly, all these stories make me dizzy to follow through, but what I can say? They were all crazy and psychotic.

I proceed to call Harold. His perfect handsome face appears on the camera. His blue eyes, his smile, his muscular figure, his explosive and temperamental attitude.

Yes, he's another womanizer. But Izaac is worse.

"Hi H! How are you? We missed you at the party tonight!"

Harold scoffs and laughs as he replies,

"Yeah sure, it would be another crazy party of the East Side, how did it live up to its hype Day?"

I laugh

"It did. Guess whose back?"

"Elizaveta. It's all over Gossip Girl."

"Ugh, Har Har, she came to apologize! Let me add to the story that she came with some unknown!"

Harold rolls his eyes. He's on my side. He was very displeased and angry about her sudden departure. Let's just say he had to work miracles to fix the situation at hand.

"Unknown? Please. She's just an ordinary middle class girl. I saw the picture. She's nothing special in my opinion. She'll never fit in our world."

I nod as Harold smiles. I had to ask him about Evan somehow.

"How's Evan?"

I bit my lip nervously as I turned around laying on my back now while still looking at the camera.

Harold smiles.

"He's doing fine. You'll be seeing him back in school. He loves you and adores you Daisy."

I smile sadly as Harold looks worried for a second then look determined.

"He's coming back from Germany the weekend before school starts. He's going to contact his beautiful girlfriend and tell her about his experience. I will make sure of that D."

I giggle as we both chat for a while longer.

* * *

It's 2am now and my conversation with Harold came to an end. It's time to head to bed. Anyway, one week it will take for me to see Evan. I can't wait with what Constance will throw back at me.

I change into my pajama's and close my eyes. I let my memories of the gang before the situation overtake my mind and sleep.

* * *

GG Here!

Miss me yet? Oh don't worry, I'll be making my entrance soon. Promise my adorable babies. I'm working on a very juicy rumor and story that will shock everyone.

Until then.

-xoxo Gossip Girl.

 **Well, another part done! Very short! I hope you love Daisy and Jennah and the whole gang! Until next time! Oh and the last part of the first chapter will contain the conclusion of Jennah's POV while also introducing Maritza and Ronald back to the story! Leave comments please!**

 **AskEliz**


	7. The Beginning and Starting Over: Part 6

**The last part of the chapter then getting into the nitty gritty of the story! Who's excited?! I hope everyone is liking the progress of the story. Down in the comments, please answer this question,**

 **How can I make the story more suspenseful and better? What needs to be fixed or added into the story?**

 **A mini reminder that the chapter with Eric and Jenny's story will be added into the prologue once it's up. If that doesn't clear up the question or help the story, I would have to forcefully either discontinue this story or rebuild the concept of the story from scratch.**

 **Anyway,** **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF GOSSIP GIRL OR THE GAME GOSSIP GIRL PARTY!**

 **Narrator's POV**

Serena van der Woodsen – Humphrey has been evaluating her daughter's attitude. Lately, she's been acting different. Ever since the incident she had encountered with her twin sister, she seemed very distant from reality and from her own personality.

Jennah used to be very lively and loud. Her happiness was very comforting and her caring nature would bring a smile to anyone.

She would radiate a dark room just with her personality, but lately, she's been distant and very distracting.

She would look off to space and cut her ties with reality and just look rather… pensive.

Serena sighs as she looks at her phone. She hopes her husband and her other daughter are still up at night.

It was the plan. Dan stays at home and waits for Elizaveta while she accompanies Jennah to Daisy's party.

* * *

 **Flashback (Narrator's POV)**

 _Serena lays down on her bed and snuggles next to Dan. Dan's reading a book and relaxing while thinking about the situation he's going through his family. His family from Florida had contacted them with important information regarding Elizaveta's stay._

 _Elizaveta wants to come back home now and feels that it is time to confront her consequences of her own actions._

 _Serena notices how tense her husband is and looks up._

" _Is everything alright Dan?"_

 _Dan closes his book and throws it on the floor while hugging his loving wife._

" _My thoughts are with Elizaveta and the information I received earlier. She's wishing to come back and I don't know how Jennha will take the news."_

 _Serena sighs and kisses her husband's shoulder while trying to snuggle close to him._

" _Well, we can devise a plan where it won't be a shock to either of the girls. You come back home after your guys night out while I go with Jennah to Daisy's party. Anyway, Blair will be there and I'll keep company for her. Plus, I can have my parental supervision mind on Jennah all night long."_

 _Dan laughs and kisses the top of her head._

" _Oh Serena. It feels like yesterday that we were mere stupid teenagers. We did some crazy things back in the day."_

 _Serena smiles brightly and laughs._

" _Yep. Remember our psycho Georgina?"_

" _Very much. I wonder how she's doing."_

" _Same here. I'll give her a call later this month."_

 _Dan nods and kisses Serena._

" _I don't regret the past. Do you?"_

" _I don't either. Our actions and consequences brought us to tonight and reinforced our friendship with Blair, Chuck, Nate, and miraculously Georgina."_

 _Dan laughs._

" _Very crazy how Georgina, out of all the people of New York, became friends with Blair."_

" _Oh please Dan. Chuck wasn't very fond of you at the beginning and now look at who you just had drinks with."_

 _Dan laughs scratching his head._

" _Touché. You know I love you right?"_

" _Of course I do. I love you Dan Humphrey."_

" _I love you Serena Humphrey."_

 _Dan turns off the lights and kisses Serena as she cuddles close to him._

 **End of flash back (Narrator's POV)**

* * *

Serena smiles at the flashback as she sees her home from a short distance. She looks at her sleeping daughter and decides to wake her by shaking her lightly.

"Honey, we're home. Wake up."

Jennah wakes up, stretching her arms as the limo proceeds to go inside the gates of her home. She sees Dan and Elizaveta outside as the limo makes a stop and both women proceed to open the doors. Elizaveta runs up to her identical twin and hugs her tightly while Serena walks up to Dan and kisses his cheek as Dan proceeds to slide his arm to Serena's waist.

Both parents look at the image evolving at the moment. Both twins were hugging each other and talking about how they missed each other. Serena smiles and proceeds to walk with Dan to the house as both girls walk behind them.

* * *

 **Jennah's POV**

My mom woke me up to the sight of my house.

What a good nap. I dreamt of darkness. Darkness revolving my life. There was no light at sight. I wonder if I can live with the darkness surrounding my heart.

As if I have a choice.

I see my sister and father outside waiting for us. I instantly open the door as the limo stops and hug my twin sister.

I missed her so much. It hurts to be apart from her. She needs to know so much. I need someone to talk to about what I'm going through at the moment.

I whisper to her ear,

"I miss you"

She hugs me tighter with her whispering response,

"I miss you too lil' J"

We both break apart and walk behind our parents back home.

* * *

 **Maritza's POV**

After dinner, Ronald and I proceed to go back to my room and it's decided that Ron would sleep at my room for tonight. We both have so much to talk about. It's like our personal sleepover. Anyway, our rooms are connects by the door that's in the end of my huge closet.

Yes, big closet. I can't believe it either.

Ronald sits down, all ready with his sleeping clothes and sits down on my bed as I grab my covers and sits up.

"So, how was your trip?"

"It was crazy. I met this girl today at the airport. You would not believe the people I met."

"Ah really? Who was she?"

Ronald's interest peaked when I mentioned I met people. I hope he doesn't kill me when I tell him that I attended a party uninvited.

Well I mean it's true. I attended a party uninvited with Elizaveta.

She's such a nice girl. I hope to see her again one day.

"Well, her names Elizaveta."

Ronald looks at me surprised. I have to mention the fat that she told me she was friends with him.

"Well, she did say she was friends with you."

Ron nods, accepting the fact that she was his friend.

"Yes, she just came back from Florida. She left 4 months before the school year ended. None of her friends know why about her sudden departure. She previously disappeared a few weeks prior her departure. Her best friend, Daisy Waldorf – Bass and her sister, Jennah van der Woodsen – Humphrey were worried about her. We had to get together with Henry, Daisy's older brother, Harold, Evan, Leon, Izaac, Alex, and Marc to look for her. We did find her, but not in the best condition. Her parents were sick worried. This story has many loopholes, but we were happy to find Elizaveta safe and sound."

I process what Ron has told me and nod. Elizaveta must have a lot to confront then. Disappear then leave? Must be tough.

"Wow, didn't know how bad the situation was. I feel bad for her. I thought my situation was bad enough. Can you believe that my own biological father gave up his rights? He has no control over my actions any longer. My mother has full custody and control."

Ron lays down looking up at the ceiling.

"I bet that came as a shock to you, but dad explained that it had to happen. In order for you not to be bullied or anything, you have to have the last name Archibald. So now, you'll be known as Maritza Archibald. Not Maritza Alvarez. I know, it's a shock, but you live in a world where people will look at you and evaluate every detail of your life. Basically, dad adopted you."

Ronald keeps looking up at the ceiling as I also lay down next to him. I have to tell him everything that happened tonight or else.

* * *

 **Jennah's POV**

V and I said our goodnight's to our parents and decide it would be best to sleep at V's room for the night. I missed her so much that I have to tell her so much. I need this off my chest.

V has her mini shorts and white long shirt on while I just have my pajamas on and sit on her bed. She lays down and looks at me with concern.

"Jenn. Talk to me. What happened between you and Evan?"

I bit my lip and sigh.

"The night your situation with Emma and Fred happened, Evan and I kissed. Evan nor I couldn't any longer. We had this tense passion and electricity going all over the place that we just couldn't. Every time I'm close with Daisy, I am reminded on the fact that Evan cheated on her and I betrayed her."

I put my face on my hands as V crawls up to me and hugs me.

"Jenn, I don't know what to say. But if you or Evan wouldn't been close… I would have ended up in jail. I can't believe Emma took the blame for Fred's death."

I hug her back and soothe her as she tries hard enough not to break down.

Only I know the truth of that night. Evan also knows. We helped V escape the car as Emma begged for V to leave. I don't necessarily know the details of the night, but what I do know is that if it wasn't for us, who knows what would have happened with my sister.

"V, will you ever tell me what happened between you, Emma, and Fred?"

Elizaveta nods quietly as she crawls back to her bed as I proceed to lay down.

I wrap around my covers as she proceeds to ask me the questions.

"Will things ever be the same again?"

I sigh as I look at the darkness surrounding her bedroom.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I'm no longer alone in this darkness. I have you. My partner in crime. My blood sister."

V sits up and looks at me.

"I promise not to try and leave. You have to promise to act as if nothing happened. Remember Daisy must have declared war against me. She isn't the type to easily forgive. I've known her for years! I'm enemy number 1."

I sigh as more problems start to arise. Darkness. Betrayal. Sadness.

Just plain problems.

I then remember the question I have wanted to ask her. I sit up instantly and look at her directly through the light the moon tries to reflect on to her bedroom window.

"V, who's the girl who accompanied you to the party and appeared on Gossip Girl's picture?"

"Oh, Maritza Alvarez? I met her at the airport. She's a good person. Apparently, she has a connection with the Archibald's. I don't know what, but when I dropped her off to her destination, it was at Ron's place."

Weird. Ron's place? Huh. Can it be the girl he talked about at the party tonight? Is Maritza Alvarez the famous step sister?

"Say, Ron talked about introducing his step sister to the gang. Can it be that you accidently met each other without knowing the connection?"

"Really? I wasn't the only one who met her. Izaac, Alex, and Marc have also met her. By the way, this may come to you as a surprise, but they were very… nice to her tonight. They even kept her company. Doesn't that come as a shocker to you?"

It is shocking. Those three boys are nothing but womanizers. Jumping from one girl to another. Though, I do have to admit, I have a crush on Alex. I've always loved his gold/yellow hair going freely while his body… so yummy…

Don't get me started on his personality. Once you get over his cold hearted nature, his personality is just so awesome!

"It is shocking. I wonder what they were talking about anyway."

V nods.

"We should keep talking more tomorrow. I'm actually looking forward to meet Ron's step sister soon. I would be shocked if it's Maritza. I wonder why she didn't say anything. Maybe because we just met. I'll just have to win her trust. I'd definitely want to be friends with her. She could be my Daisy? Or my Blair? Or like mom?"

I laugh as she tries to gently change subject. I actually hope Maritza is Ron's step sister. V will truly need a friend. A loyal friend. Being on Daisy's bad side, it has its precautions and repercussions. I'd be scared of her and Harold, Evan's best friend. Those two together are like evil geniuses thinking and devising a well thorough plan for anything.

Just the thought scares me if Daisy ever finds out about Evan and me.

I proceed to sleep and let darkness take over.

* * *

 **Maritza's POV**

"Ron? There's more to the story."

Ron sits up looking at me with interest.

"Go on"

I sigh and look down.

"I met Elizaveta's friends. Their names are Izaac Martin, Alex Hansen, and Marc Jones. She asked for them to look over me while she apologizes to her other friends."

Ron nods looking pensive for a moment and proceeds to speak.

"So you're the girl next to V on Gossip Girl's picture…"

His shoulders slump and keeps talking.

"Well, I wish you would have passed unnoticed by Gossip Girl. I wanted to protect you from the site and push you away from these people as far away as possible, but I guess not."

Gossip Girl? Site? Picture?! What? I look confused and shocked as Ron smiles nervously and sighs.

"I promised my friends to introduce you, but you've met part of them. Anyway, I'm not very close to Izaac, Marc, or Alex. They're known as New York's womanizers. They sleep with any girl they want. I'm telling you about this because you're my sister and part of this family. You have to be careful and cautious when it comes to my friends, especially Izaac, Marc, and Alex."

I nod. I remember all the information each one had told me about each family. While I don't understand as to why they said what they said, I can say it might be helpful once meeting Ron's friends. Maybe then or later on I can ask Ron about the information they've given me. It's so many tragedies within each family. I can't imagine the hurt each family must have felt during the time.

"They were nice to me Ron. Never left my side. We talked about different things like about my life in LA and such. They seemed trusting and nice guys. I'll take care of myself if you feel very worried about me."

I wink at Ron as he throws a pillow at my face. I gasp and laugh as I hit him with the pillow on my hand.

I wonder to myself. Will I fit in this world? Will I be accepted as Maritza Archibald or will I always be known as Maritza Alvarez, the girl from LA?

I bite my lip as I look at my window. The moon is shining brightly tonight. I leave my bed as Ron follows me. I open the doors that take me to my terrace and stand there.

"What a beautiful sight of New York. Don't you think so Ron?"

Ron nods as he looks outside and sighs.

"I just came from London with Henry, Daisy Waldorf – Bass or Bass – Waldorf's brother. God, all these highfinated names are so confusing!"

Ron laughs as he walks back to my room.

I look back at the moon shining brightly. I then walk back to my room and close the doors and lay down.

"Ron? Do you have any girlfriends?"

Silence. Pure silence. I turn around and close my eyes and decide to sleep.

* * *

 **Ronald's POV**

She must have gone to sleep now. I can't answer at the moment. London was a life changing trip with Henry. Truth is, I need to talk to Uncle Eric about something.

Maritza's question about me having a girlfriend has awoken my inner thoughts about my sexuality. I feel confused on the fact that Henry tried to seduce me back in London. Can I tell that to anyone? Not really. I don't know how to describe the encounters I had with Henry. In the end, we both decided that it would be best to talk to Uncle Eric about this.

We both know Uncle Eric's marriage to Aunty Jenny has to be a lie.

Uncle Eric was a proud, self – proclaimed gay and even supported the gay rights movement. All that changed when news broke out that Aunt Jenny and Uncle Eric were dating secretly. I don't know how that came about, but the fact that they got married blew my mind. He does still advocate for the movement, but married with Aunt Jenny? There has to be something in there. Some mystery. Just something. I could be wrong, but I can smell a rat in all of this.

I have so many jumbled thoughts about Elizaveta and Maritza's meeting with Izaac, Marc, and Alex. I don't know what worries me more, Elizaveta and Daisy's rivalry, Maritza's welcome to the Gossip Girl World, or the potential of Maritza being in the potential girls Izaac, Marc, and Alex would like to sleep with?

Only time will tell.

 **That's the end of chapter one! YAY!**

 **Well, I'd like to end on the note that I just finished on chapter one, but it worries me greatly on how many people feel uncomfortable with the fact that I had Eric married to Jenny. I can't emphasize enough on the fact that I am very sorry. But I promise we're getting close to the chapter surrounding the mystery of the marriage! I hope people continue to read the story and see develop! So many bombs on this last part huh? And so many more to come. Oh, and I have updated the prologue with the answered question. Yes, Eric is gay. That is all I can say at the moment!**

 **Comment please!**

 **-AskEliz**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE REGARDING STORY

I have decided to discontinue the story for a few reasons.

1) I'm having a writer's block with the story.

2) I haven't had time to finish typing the chapter. In addition, this story is proving very challenging for numerous reasons. There are way too many characters to handle. The story is all over the place to the point that I don't even know in what direction I can take the idea or character. There are too many scenarios going on within one chapter that even I can get lost in. It also needs a lot of thinking, time, and proof reading when it comes to the whole story.

3) I don't think the concept of the story is working. I will be changing the whole concept into something much less risky to where I can balance the story with work and school.

4) Talking about work and school, I have started my semester at college. This means I won't be able to update as much as I'd like to. Anyway, I wasn't updating as much, but I need to start back to the writing board and think where I can take each idea, character, and concept in the story. This can be time consuming when it comes to this story.

5) It'll be discontinued by now. I could say it's on hold, but the only problem is that I still don't know if I'll ever come back to the story to at least finish it within 10 chapters and give it an ending.

I apologize for this, but it was a well thought decision and a hard one to make. I liked the concept, but I noticed how the story was becoming dull to me as a writer and reader. In addition, I wasn't satisfied with the story any longer. I will be posting a chapter with a brand new concept very soon. I will be slashing the cast in half. The concept of it being the next generation will be the same, but with a very different setting.

And of course, Gossip Girl will still rule the Upper East Side.

Very Sorry to those who were following the story. I will update on this story when the new story is up along with the name.

-AskEliz

 ** _UPDATE (2/4/2017):_ NEW STORY IS UP! ITS CALLED TIME, LIFE, AND ITS UNEXPECTEDNESS: THE NEXT GENERATION! It already has the prologue and the first chapter of the story. I hope everyone likes the story very much and it's organization! I promise it won't be as crazy as this one!**

-AskEliz


End file.
